Big Dad D A Bad Boy Standalone Romance
by Dalita-chan
Summary: Después de deshacerse de su novio infiel, Sakura tiene la lista de deseos perfecta. La lista de deseos: más de un pequeño juego que sus amigos califican como La Lista de Ruptura, Clasificado-R. ¿Suena divertido? ¿Fol*** a un hombre 15 años mayor? Comprobado. ¿Llamarlo papi? Comprobado. ¿Tener mi primer "O"? ¡Sí!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación de Big Dad D A Bad Boy Standalone Romance de Vanessa Kinney, la historia no es mía y los personajes de Naruto tampoco. Solo la adapté para que pudieran leer esta bella historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**PAREJAS: SASUSAKU**

**TRES MESES ANTES **

Entré arrastrando los pies en el apartamento de Sasori con mis bolsas de supermercado. Tengo aproximadamente dos horas antes de que llegue a casa del trabajo, así que puedo preparar la cena fácilmente y sorprenderlo. Saqué el pollo y lo coloqué en la encimera.

—¡Joder! —La voz de Sasori hizo eco desde su habitación.

_¿Qué? _

Se supone que no debe estar en casa… ¿se fue temprano del trabajo hoy?

—¿Sasori? —susurré, moviéndome hacia su habitación a la velocidad de la pereza, casi con miedo de entrar.

Un fuerte gemido orgásmico llenó el departamento. Un fuerte... gemido femenino. Me detuve, superada por una tormenta que también me estaba quemando. Observé la perilla de la puerta de cristal con cuidado, sabiendo que si hacía contacto con ella, cambiaría mi mundo.

—Joder, más duro Sasori.

Las palabras resonaron dolorosamente en mi oído, aunque casi de manera falsa. _¿Me estaba imaginando esto? ¿Estaba en un sueño?_ Concentré mi atención en la pequeña grieta en la puerta donde la pintura se había roto. Pasaron unos segundos, que luego se convirtieron en minutos, luego horas, luego años. Lo único que me devolvió a la realidad fue _su_ gemido lujurioso.

La puerta estaba silenciosa cuando se abrió, como si supiera que estábamos en una misión. Mi corazón se hundió más y más en el abismo de mi cuerpo mientras la silenciosa puerta avanzaba lentamente, revelando a _mi_ novio follando con una chica por detrás.

—Joder, eres mi pequeña puta sexy —rugió Sasori por lo bajo mientras golpeaba el culo de la chica pequeña dejando una marca roja, declarándolo como su territorio.

Vi a mi novio follar con otra chica justo en frente de mí y no me fui. Quería irme, pero estaba enraizada en el suelo presenciando algo que yo... siempre quise. Mi novio de _dos jodidosaños_ estaba con una jodida chica, y no _solo_ follándola, seguía follándola como si siempre hubiera deseado ser follada. Feroz y crudo como si fuera todo animal. Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. Estaban tan absortos en su aventura que ni siquiera me vieron. Yo era un fantasma. Un fantasma.

Una sombra.

Eso fue hasta que la morena de pelo rojo largo giró su largo cuello para presenciar su sombra.

—¡Mierda! —Se apartó de Sasori y agarró las sábanas para ocultar su delgado cuerpo.

Sasori se giró y se quedó sin aliento como si acabara de ver un fantasma. No dijo nada. Ninguno dijo nada. Sus grandes ojos me examinaron rápidamente y luego se transformaron en una mirada aguda y llena de furia. Estaba insensible y no sabía cómo expresar mis emociones, a diferencia de Sasori y la chica, cuyos rostros rebotaban en cada emoción, como si estuvieran dentro de una máquina de pinball.

Sin ningún control de mi cuerpo, dejé escapar un bufido y me volví bruscamente para salir de la escena del crimen de mi relación. Permanecí en silencio mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina. El apartamento se transformó bajo mis ojos cuando noté cosas que nunca antes había notado. Los agujeros al azar en la pared, el piso de madera descolorida, las molduras rotas y los conejos de polvo al azar en la esquina. Todo estaba cambiando ante mis ojos, como si hubieran estado cerrados todo el tiempo.

Sasori gritó mi nombre un par de veces y luego le gritó a la chica (cuyo nombre era Karin) que se vistiera y saliera.

Fui hacia las bolsas de supermercado para tomar mi Coca-Cola y la botella de Jack Daniels de la encimera. Decentemente hice mi bebida que tanto necesitaba desesperadamente, pero me pareció extraño. Me sentí como si me estuviera mirando a mí misma fuera de mi cuerpo mientras preparaba mi bebida.

Tomé un sorbo de mi cálido Jack y Coca-Cola, haciendo contacto visual con Karin, que al instante se arrepintió y miró hacia otro lado cuando salió disparada del apartamento. Ella me parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿Saku? ¿Saku? ¿Sakura? —Una vez más a salvo, pero ahora la voz dolorosa se dirigió a mí—. No cuenta. No fue nada.

Escuché algunos sonidos amortiguados salir de él, pero era difícil entender lo que estaba diciendo. Creí haber escuchado:

_¿No cuenta? _

_¿No fue nada? _

—Sakura, por favor. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto? ¡SAKURA! —La voz enfadada de Sasori apareció un poco marcada.

Él agarró mi brazo y instantáneamente me arranqué de él.

—No. TÚ. NO TE ATREVAS. ¡MALDITAMENTE! ¡A TOCARME! —

Todas mis emociones de los últimos minutos salieron de mí. Bebí mi bebida y miré sus opacos ojos rojos, que no tenían ni una pizca de remordimiento. —Sakura, por favor. Deja explicarme. No fue nada —Sasori intentó acercarse a mí. Pero di un paso atrás, comprimiendo el vaso.

—_¿No es nada? ¿No importa? _—Apreté los dientes tan fuerte que pude sentir mi pulso a través de ellos.

—No es así. Mira, Mal, ella es mi ex. No cuenta. En realidad no es hacer trampa, ya que ella no es nueva —Sasori dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi vaso y solté una carcajada. —¿Déjame a ver si lo he entendido? ¿No cuenta porque LA FOLLASTE EN EL PASADO?

Dejé mi vaso en la pared detrás de él. Dejé que mi ira se fuera de control. Me sentía débil, como una niña que hace una rabieta, aunque sabía que en esta situación era completamente lógico. Pero no quería que Sasori viera este lado mío. No quería que él viera cómo realmente me dolió.

—¡OYE! ¡Vale! ¡Qué mierda! No es necesario ser agresiva. ¡Estás exagerando! —Sasori dio un paso más cerca de mí.

_¡Estás exagerando! _

—¿Estoy exagerando? —Mi fría voz cubrió mi cuerpo con la piel de gallina—. Me estás diciendo… que estoy exagerando. ¡NO! Escúchame con mucho cuidado, Sasori. Estoy reaccionando mal. Me engañaste y todo lo que hice fue arrojar ese puto vaso en esa jodida pared. Tu pedazo de… —grité en mi boca y volteé para limpiar la única lágrima ardiente que escapó de mis ojos.

—Sakura, cálmate. No importa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado follándotela? —Mi voz se quebró mientras trataba de mantenerme fuerte, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Escuché a Sasori aplastar sus labios, temeroso de decir la verdad. —Han sido unos meses…

—Unos meses… Cómo. ¿Muchos? —Mi respiración era pesada y corta cuando me giré para ver el largo rostro de Sasori, con cara de caballo.

—Ocho. Ocho meses —me miró a los ojos, sin avergonzarse de su respuesta.

—No cuenta —solté una risa—. Si no cuenta, ¿entonces puedo ir a follar a mis ex? Y no contará, no es trampa, ¿verdad Sasori?

Sasori se rió entre dientes mientras sus ojos rodaban en sus cuencas.

—Por favor. Tienes que estar bromeando. Tus ex no te follarán aunque les suplicaras. Si te lo dije una vez, te lo he dicho mil veces, ningún otro hombre te amará tanto como te amo yo, Sakura.

Me quedé boquiabierta, con el corazón roto, pero en su mayoría furiosa porque _desperdicié_ dos años con este pedazo de mierda. Lo llamé niño, porque _NO_ merecía que lo llamaran hombre.

—Vete a la mierda, Sasori. _Hemos_ terminado —mis dientes se rozaron uno contra el otro haciendo un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasori lo escuchara a pesar de que estaba a por lo menos un metro y medio de distancia.

Sasori se enfureció por el hecho de que incluso me _atreví_ a responderle. Que incluso me _atreví_ a hablar de que nos separábamos.

—¿Crees que encontrarás a alguien mejor que _yo_? NADIE te amará tanto como yo a ti. ¡PUTA GORDA! —gruñó Sasori entre dientes como si hubiera estado sosteniendo _ese_ nombre durante mucho tiempo.

Alisé mi mano y la levanté lentamente, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido. No perdiera un minuto más con esto, este chico. Tomé una respiración profunda, el último aliento que iba a tomar alrededor de Sasori, su apartamento de mierda y su comportamiento infantil.

Marché hacia la puerta. La última imagen que Sasori iba a ver de mí sería mi larga cabellera rubia ceniza y mi culo _gordo_. Sentí a Sasori correr hacia mí, abrazándome por detrás y diciéndome una y otra vez que me amaba y que lamentaba lo que hizo y cómo me llamó.

Me quedé en silencio hasta que una risa escapó de mis labios. —_Cualquier _hombre es mejor que tú.

Le arranqué las manos, lo que no fue difícil ya que él era más pequeño que yo.

Ningún.

Maldito.

Hombre.

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras salía del apartamento de Sasori, pero instantáneamente me golpeó la ansiedad.

Todo iba a cambiar ahora.

_Todo_.

—¿Cómo se cura el nuevo tatuaje y la perforación? —Irrumpió Tenten en la sala de estar, sin miedo a invadir mi espacio, a pesar de que era su sala de estar, después de todo.

Miré hacia abajo a mi muñeca izquierda de mi tatuaje de gato minimalista, sintiendo que los recuerdos cálidos y seguros se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

—Los tatuajes completamente curados. Pero mi piercing todavía está dolorido —hice un mohín mientras masajeaba mi teta izquierda.

—Puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres que lo haga —sonrió Tenten, en una forma de broma, por supuesto.

—Cállate joder —puse los ojos en blanco y me reí entre dientes a su lado. Sabía que nunca le haría eso a Ino. Podrían haber estado saliendo solo un año, pero estaban enamoradas la una de la otra. Como en el amor, puedes estar con alguien.

—¿De qué querían hablar tú y Ino?

Hice girar mis pulgares, un poco temía que me echaran. Probablemente me quede más de lo esperado, estando aquí tres meses y todo. Y sabía que Ino era demasiado amable para decirme que me fuera, así que tal vez es por eso que Tenten estaba aquí.

Tenten se dejó caer en el sofá, estirando sus largas piernas sobre la mesa de café y la miró fijamente a ella y al dormitorio de Ino, como si estuviera tratando de desatar su visión secreta de rayos X para ver qué estaba pasando dentro.

—Ella saldrá en un segundo —me sonrió por unos segundos, viendo todo mi atuendo—. Te ves bien. Finalmente te ves como siempre quisiste, Ino me lo dijo.

Me sonrojé y giré mi nuevo cabello corto rosa claro alrededor de mi dedo como si fuera un juguete. —Finalmente me siento como yo también.

—Esta separación fue buena para ti —Tenten bajó la mirada hacia mi labio inferior que estaba perforado en el medio—. Aunque, odio eso, sea lo que sea que se llame ese piercing.

—Es un piercing de Ashley —dije por centésima vez.

Tenten dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Sí, simplemente no me importa lo suficiente como para recordarlo.

Su voz era aburrida y fría, pero no lo estaba. Simplemente tenía la tendencia de parecer una perra helada, como la primera vez que la vi, pero en realidad era una enamorada detrás de su estilo andrógeno. Tenten tenía el cabello muy corto, una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, y la complexión delgada y musculosa que le gustaba exhibir cada vez que usaba camisetas sin mangas o blusas. Casi podría pasar por un chico si no fuera por sus lindos hoyuelos y pestañas largas, llenas y asesinas que hacen que cualquier chica quiera robarlas.

—¡Ahhh! —Escuché a Ino gritar desde la habitación.

Ella entró en la sala de estar saltando de alegría hasta que lanzó una mirada penetrante a Tenten.

—No pienses por un segundo que no escuché lo que dijo sobre mi bebé — Ino se acercó al sofá y me abrazó el cuello—. Mi bebé ha llegado tan lejos como para verse de la manera que ella quiere sin un idiota de chico diciéndole que ella es menos que perfecta. —Su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte como una anaconda que agarra a su presa hasta la muerte, pero en este caso, ella me estaba abrazando con amor.

A diferencia de Tenten, Ino parecía una novia, como un pájaro frágil, y así es como se ganó el sobrenombre de Ino. Era pequeña, apenas medía un metro y pesaba noventa libras. Siempre estuve envidiosa de ella cuando era más joven, pero aprendí a amarme a mí misma a lo largo de los años. Nunca iba a parecerme a ella y estaba bien con eso.

Ino tenía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y brillantes ojos verde lima que hacían que todos se detuvieran y miraran, chicos o chicas. Era naturalmente hermosa y, naturalmente, una persona amable. Sin embargo, también es una persuasiva natural. Ella de alguna manera siempre logró hacerme hacer cosas que nunca quise hacer. Era una genio malvada así.

Antes de que siquiera lo supiera, me sentía mareada y era hora de dar un golpecito.

—Demasiado amor, Ino.

—Oh lo siento, bebe —se dejó caer en el sofá con una hoja de papel arrugado.

—¿Lo encontraste? —susurró Tenten como si estuviera en otra habitación y no sentada a su lado. Ino respondió con sus huesos redondos de mejillas elevándose.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miré por encima del hombro de Ino para echar un vistazo al papel titulado _La Lista de Ruptura_, antes de que ella lo arrancara de mi vista y lo abrazara.

—De acuerdo, es hora —abrazó el papel con más fuerza, haciéndole más arrugas que antes—. Han pasado tres meses desde que rompiste con Sasori y ya terminaste la lista de ruptura PG-13…

—¿PG-13 lista ruptura? —Entrecerré los ojos, mirando su rostro ridículamente feliz mientras reía a carcajadas.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya sabes las cosas estereotípicas que haces después de una ruptura. Come una mierda de helado, llora por días, mira una película triste, escucha tu canción favorita una y otra vez. Lo juro por Dios si tengo que escuchar _Welcome to theJungle_ una vez más… —Tenten rompió su tren de pensamiento. Ella respiró profundamente para volver al tema—. Obtener un nuevo corte de cabello y color, hacerse un tatuaje, obtener una nueva apariencia. —Tenten hizo un gesto con su mano a todo mi cuerpo.

—Exactamente. Escucha, Saku, esta es la primera vez en cinco años que has estado soltera sin que un tipo de mierda te haya dicho que no puedes mirar de cierta manera o actuar de cierta manera o ser de cierta manera. Básicamente, esta será la primera vez que no te derribará un imbécil. Finalmente llegas a ser feliz sin que algún burro te controle. Quiero decir, eres la niña más inteligente que conozco, pero cambias _mucho_ cuando entablas una relación. Una mala relación. Básicamente se vuelven vainilla a pesar de que eres un helado de _bizcocho_ caliente de banana Split con nueces.

—De acuerdo, Ino, ¿a dónde vas con esto? —Solté una risita, sabiendo que ella era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que me amaba por mí.

Lanzó el periódico y me lo entregó, como si estuviera entregando el Santo Grial.

—Esta es la lista de ruptura Clasificación-R. Esto es lo que haces después de la lista de ruptura PG-13. Esto es lo que _necesitas _hacer.—Me estaba mirando de esa manera: esa mirada que me hacia hacer cualquier cosa que dijera, como si estuviera balanceando un reloj de bolsillo frente a mí.

—Piensa en la lista como un juego. Un juego que necesitas terminar antes de que puedas salir de nuevo —la voz de Tenten me sacó de la malévola mirada de genio de Ino. Ella se sentó a mi lado, asegurándose de que estuviera aplastada entre ellos.

Eché un vistazo a la lista, revisando las diez reglas lentamente.

—Ummm… no lo creo… esto es solo…

—Obviamente, tengo que hacer algunos cambios en la lista para que te queden bien, pero, ¿de verdad crees que no puedes hacer nada de esto?

_Conseguir un baile de vuelta. _

_Meter el dedo en un lugar público. _

_Llama a la persona que está jodidamente mami (Jugosa Mami si su coño es tan dulce como una caja de jugo). _

_Obviamente_, esta lista era para Ino o Tenten.

—Qué tal esto —Ino me arrebató el papel de mi mano y corrió a su habitación.

—¡Haré la lista especializada para ti y luego me puedes decir si quieres hacerla! —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Deberías hacerlo. —Tenten se giró para mirarme y apoyó la espalda contra el brazo del sofá—. ¿No estás cansada de ser una _buena chica_ a pesar de que tienes un lado oscuro? Quiero decir, CADA chica tiene un lado sucio.

Bajé la vista a mis largas uñas y recogí el esmalte de uñas dorado.

He tenido tres novios en mi vida y todos terminaron de la misma manera, más o menos. Ino tenía razón. Siempre parezco controlada cuando entro en una relación aunque no soy así. Antes nunca me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí hasta que comencé a salir a los diecisiete años, hasta que traté de impresionar con el imbécil que estaba saliendo en ese momento.

Recuerdo haberle dicho a Sasori que quería teñir mi cabello rubio como el de un bebé y él se volteó. Me llamó como el chicle listo para estallar y Pepto-Bismol. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente debería haber sabido que no íbamos a durar, pero era demasiado ingenua para ver lo contrario. Fue aún peor cuando le dije que quería un tatuaje; Todavía podía sentir su aliento resplandeciente en mi rostro mientras me susurraba _que me arrancaría ese tatuaje si alguna vez lo conseguía_.

Los recuerdos del abuso verbal de Sasori comenzaron a fluir en mi mente, pero no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre mí. Era un recuerdo lejano que casi había reprimido por completo.

—Aquí —colocó Ino una hoja doblada de papel rosa sobre mi regazo y bajó su ligero cuerpo sobre el sofá—. La versión final con las reglas que necesita seguir.

—¿Reglas? —desplegué la hoja de papel.

**La Lista de Ruptura. **

_(Clasificación R) _

_Mandar desnudos y coger desnudos. _

_Conseguir un baile de vuelta. _

_Tenersexoporteléfono. _

_Follar a un hombre 15 años mayor que tú. _

_Tener sexo en un lugar público. _

_Deja que él te haga lo que quiera. _

_Llama a la persona con la que estás follando papi, Big Dad D. Si tiene la polla más grande que has visto (¿No Saku, soy una maldita?) _

_Tener tu primer orgasmo de una polla. __(Yaes hora bebé) _

_Tener relaciones sexuales desnuda. (Sin blusa Sakura) _

_Usa cualquier juguete sexual de tu elección durante el sexo _

_Reglas_

_Tú no puedes besar a los chicos. _

_Tienes que ir sin ropa interior con cualquier falda o vestido que tengas. _

_No golpear dos pájaros de un tiro. Esto significa que debe hacer cada número con diferentes hombres. __Diez hombres en total. _

_Si no completas la lista dentro de los 30 días, debes reiniciar. __Sin rollos. _

_¡NO pierdasestalista! _

_Una vez que haya terminado con la lista, comienza a salir de nuevo:*_

La habitación estaba en silencio, a excepción del ruido blanco del aire acondicionado. Leí la lista otra vez, esta vez sintiendo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella. Una leve sonrisa de un segundo apareció en mi rostro cuando pensé en hacer esto con múltiples sementales sensuales al azar.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡deja libre a la putita dentro de ti! —Estalló Ino.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy equivocada, Sakura? —frunció los labios de una manera atrevida.

Dejé escapar un suspiro derrotado—: Nooo…

Pasé el dedo por la tinta negra contra el papel rosa. Mi instinto se tensó con cada golpe del papel. No solo estaban Ino y Tenten esperando una respuesta, sentí que mi cuerpo también lo estaba. Miré a Ino, eso fue un error. Pude oírla silbarme con sus ojos de lima diciendo: _"Hazlo. Sabes que quieres, veo a la chica dentro de ti que quiere comenzar esta lista lo antes posible. Hazlo"._

—Sí, ya sabes qué... ¡ya! —Doblé la hoja cerrada—. Joder. Voy a dejar libre a la putita dentro de mí.

Ino dejó escapar un chillido indisciplinado. —¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Sí! —Me dio un abrazo increíblemente fuerte otra vez. Miré a Tenten quien estaba sonriéndome, mostrando sus lindos hoyuelos.

—¿Por qué no comienzas mañana? —Tenten habló después de unos minutos de silencio. Debería haber sabido que ella estaba inventando su propio plan.

Mi rostro se cayó, dejando caer cualquier signo de cualquier expresión mortal.

—Escucha, necesito más tiempo…

—No, Tenten tiene razón. Mañana sería perfecto. Vas a la fiesta de promoción de tu tío para que puedas encontrar fácilmente a un _papi_ que es quince años mayor que tú —Ino guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque no quiero follar con un padre. ¿Podemos cambiar eso? —gruñí.

Tenten dejó escapar un suspiro de enojo—: Luego folla a un tipo que es soltero y que es mayor. Sabes que un papi no siempre es padre, puedes estar solo con un tipo mayor que te cuide, o en este caso, simplemente te folle muy bien.

Me sentí ingenua y no dije nada. Nunca había llamado papi a nadie, excepto a papá, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Por favor, dime que la única persona heterosexual en esta sala sabía eso —Ino negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa que parecía de incredulidad.

—Bueno. Espera. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta que lo llamen papi? — Tímidamente hablé, tratando de encontrar un contraargumento.

—¿Nunca llamaste a Sasori o Garao... a ese tipo con el extraño ceceo papi?

—No… —dije lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo lo oyera.

No fue como si me hubiera sentado con mis novios y hubiera discutido sobre lo que quería en nuestra vida sexual, o sobre lo que querían. Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. _Oh, sí, si pudieras estrangularme cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales, sería fantástico. _

—Es posible que hayas tenido relaciones sexuales antes que yo, pero, maldita sea, tu eres básicamente una virgen Saku —sonrió Ino.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Apenas tengo una buena experiencia sexual…

—Y esta es la razón por la cual _La Lista de Ruptura_ te va a ayudar. Confía en mí, encontrarás diez chicos sexys para ayudarte a terminar la lista y tendrás la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron con persuasión, a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba enganchada y afilada.

Jugué con la sábana doblada, buscando en la esquina y pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal. Hubo preguntas sobre las principales preguntas que se desbordaban en mi cerebro, pero decidí ignorarlas. Tenía que... no, quiero hacer esto. Quería jugar un juego en el que pudiera ganar.

Tomé una respiración profunda, llenando mis pulmones con algo que parecía adrenalina y dije:

—Voy a comenzar mañana.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos que bueno que les ha gustado la adaptación de esta bella novela, quiero dejar nuevamente en claro que es una adaptación Sakura al principio tenía el pelo rubio cenizo y luego se lo tiñó de rosado no hay nada de extraño en eso ok, es parte de la historia junto con otras cosas más, bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo 2, que lo disfruten.

**Big Dad D A Bad Boy Standalone Romance**

**Capítulo 2:**

**POV SAKURA**

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es esa mi pequeña Saku?! —gritó mi tía Tsunade en cuanto llegué a la puerta. Ella envolvió sus largos brazos a mí alrededor y me dio uno de sus famosos y cálidos abrazos.

Agarró un mechón de mi cabello entre sus delgados dedos. —Mirarte, cariño. Te ves tan guapa.

Me coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja, un tic nervioso, y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. —No solo estás diciendo eso, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su ojo en mi nuevo labio perforado. —Te ves como la pantera rosa e incluso clavando… —señaló su labio—. Sé que lo querías desde la escuela secundaria, pero eras demasiado joven y estoy bastante segura de que tu madre me habría matado.

—Sí, lo sé —le sonreí a Tsunade, porque siempre fue muy abierta. Me encantaba eso de ella.

—Espera, ¿así que conseguiste a Sardina? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Levanté mi manga y le mostré a Sardina. Sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras trataba de sonreír. Levantó ligeramente mi brazo y acarició el tatuaje como si Sardina todavía estuviera viva.

—A tus padres les hubiera encantado esto. A Kimmy le hubiera encantado esto —su voz se quebró, lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla junto con su maquillaje.

Incluso después de diez años, Tsunade aún echaba de menos a su mejor amiga y no puedo culparla. Habían sido mejores amigas desde que nacieron y una vez que se casaron con los hermanos Hatake, eran cuñadas. Quería llorar con mi tía, pero sabía que si lo hacía, nunca me habría detenido.

—¡Saku! —Escuché el sonido de una voz detrás de la pared de la cocina que instantáneamente me trajo felicidad.

—Ahí está mi angelito —él envolvió sus cálidos brazos a mi alrededor, con fuerza, y me levantó del suelo—. Te extrañé mucho. ¿Por qué nunca visitas a tu tío favorito?

—Eres mi único tío —murmuré, mi cara y mi cuerpo se estrellaron contra su cuerpo grande y blando.

Mi tía y mi tío parecían el tipo de pareja que viste en una caricatura. Tsunade era alta y delgada como una vara y Kakashi era bajo y ancho, y durante las vacaciones era un Santa Claus muy convincente. Eran Santa Claus y el Polo Norte, pero odiaban cuando los llamaba así. En mi defensa, tenía alrededor de siete años cuando les di los apodos.

Mi tío me dejó caer y observó mi cara cuidadosamente con una sonrisa gigante, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

—Hay algo diferente acerca de ti —se pellizcó el mentón.

—Estoy usando una marca diferente de pasta de dientes —mi voz era seca y gruesa.

Me dio una expresión severa como si acabara de ofenderlo, pero comenzó a resollar de risa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su rostro se puso rojo mientras rebotaba con su estridente risa. Era una de las pocas personas que honestamente disfrutaba de mi seco sentido del humor. O falta de humor.

—Te extrañé mucho. Por cierto, ya hemos hablado con Ino, y te estás quedando aquí —su voz paternal reemplazó a la de su alegre risa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Miré hacia mi tía, cuya boca ya estaba abierta, lista para explicar.

—Ino nos dijo esta mañana que te has estado quedando en su casa durante los últimos meses desde que rompiste con Sasori, lo que Tú. Olvidaste. Mencionar —mi tía separó las palabras. Esta era su manera de decirme que estaba enojada, sin que ella me gritara.

—Pensamos que sería justo que te quedaras aquí con tu familia —mi tía se cruzó de brazos tan fuerte que pensé que podría romperlos.

Solté un profundo suspiro, maldiciendo a Ino en voz baja. Ella siempre había sido así, incluso cuando éramos niñas. Ella siempre sintió que tenía que ser mi voz cuando se trataba de mi tía y mi tío ya que yo era demasiado orgullosa (o demasiado terca si le preguntabas a Ino) para que pidiera su ayuda.

—No te enojes, por favor. Estaba ocupada con todo desde que me gradué. Y...

—Podrías habernos dicho que estabas teniendo problemas con la situación de tu vida en tu cena de graduación. Hace dos meses... —El tío Kakashi imitó a su esposa y cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre.

Bajé la barbilla y los miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Odiaba cuando estaban decepcionados de mí, así que simplemente me disculparía.

—Supongo que también saben que renuncié a mi trabajo y también he trabajado independientemente en los últimos meses.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento. Debería haberles dicho antes —murmuré, sintiendo que la culpa me devoraba.

—Maldición —la voz de mi tío resonó a través de su casa excesivamente grande—. Ve a tu habitación y prepárate para _mí_ fiesta. —Dejó escapar una sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de que todavía estaba frustrado conmigo.

Tenían derecho a estar enojados ya que rara vez los visitaba desde que me fui a la universidad, que estaba a solo cuarenta minutos de distancia. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con las clases y pasantías, pero sobre todo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de complacer al imbécil con el que estaba saliendo en ese momento, incluso para visitar a mis tíos, los únicos miembros de la familia que me quedaban. Por eso al mismo tiempo, no quería molestarlos; ellos ya han hecho mucho por mí desde que mis padres fallecieron.

Subí por el tramo interminable de escaleras y crucé todo el pasillo hacia mi habitación vieja, que era en parte su propia pequeña isla. Era exactamente lo mismo que la última vez que lo vi unos meses atrás en Navidad. Mi habitación era del tamaño del apartamento de una habitación de Ino y Tenten, si no es que más grande. Las paredes seguían siendo de la misma tonalidad blanquecina y mi suelo de roble claro todavía estaba cubierto por la misma alfombra rosada y mullida que tenía desde que me mudé aquí. Todavía no tenía las agallas para decirle a Tsunade o Kakashi: odiaba esa estúpida alfombra peluda de color rosa.

Me dirigí hacia mi cama y me dejé caer sobre el colchón redondo. El olor a manzanas frescas y naturaleza me golpeó cuando aterricé, casi derritiéndome en la cama. Me volteé sobre mi espalda y miré el techo que era tela recién recogida alrededor de mi cama. Mi cama siempre me hizo sentir como de la realeza o como una princesa de Disney, y me encantó cada segundo. Fue lo único que me hizo querer ser mimada. Aparte de eso, podría vivir sin la ropa de alta gama que nunca usé y la gran mansión extravagante.

Mis ojos vagaron a lo largo de mi largo escritorio y carteles que colgaban justo encima. La mayoría de los carteles eran carteles de tipografía que me encantaron o que miré en busca de inspiración. En el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a mis padres.

Salté de mi cama y agarré la fotografía de mi escritorio. Sentí que mi garganta se tensaba mientras contenía mis lágrimas. Casi había olvidado cómo eran, cómo sonaban. Bajé la mirada por el largo pelo morado oscuro de mi madre contra su piel clara y la cabeza afeitada de mi padre, asegurándome de que mostrara tanto como podía su piel aceitunada perfecta. Se veían muy diferentes, pero funcionaban.

Un zumbido estático interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Los invitados llegarán en una hora. Asegúrate de estar lista. Cambio — escuche la voz amortiguada de Kakashi a través del intercomunicador.

—Estaré lista. Cambio.

Minutos después…

—Llegas tarde —cantó mi tío con un tono enojado.

—No llegaría tarde si no te olvidarás de las fichas que necesitabas para tu fiesta. —Imité su tono.

Mi tío soltó una risita.

—Voy a necesitar que saludes a algunos viejos amigos. El Sr. Nara, el Sr. Namikaze, la Sra. Hyūga…

Corté a mi tío con un profundo suspiro—: Bien, pero necesito cambiarme. Estoy un poco informal para esta fiesta.

Mi tío vestía sus pantalones vaqueros de Hugo Boss favoritos y una camisa de botones de Calvin Klein. No necesitaba un cinturón con los pantalones, pero usaba uno por estilismo. Vi una insinuación del cinturón marrón, pero desapareció en el frente al ser devorado por su vientre redondo. Era el mismo cinturón con dobladillo dorado de D&G en el cual mi tío me hizo perforar un agujero extra en Navidad.

—No creo que puedas cambiarte —miró hacia su hombro derecho—. La Sra. Hyūga está vigilando. Adiós.

Mi tío se alejó de mí para que no se ahogara con las próximas preguntas de la Sra. Hyūga. O debería decir interrogatorio.

—Hola cariño. Pensé que eras tú. Te ves… diferente —tarareó. Estudio mi atuendo inapropiado para esta fiesta y observó exactamente lo "diferente" que parecía. Probablemente habían pasado al menos cuatro años desde la última vez que vi a estas personas, así que por supuesto que he cambiado. He engordado, de alguna manera incluso crecí un centímetro y ahora tenía el cabello rosado.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la Sra. Hyūga salió de su trance y entró en modo interrogativa. Probablemente respondí más de veinte preguntas hasta que ella se interrumpió.

—Oh. La naturaleza me llama. —Frunció los labios y se alejó arrastrando los pies, sosteniendo sus piernas fuertemente juntas.

Una leve sonrisa escapó de mis labios cuando vi cómo su cabellera suelta saltaba con cada paso que daba. Parecía una polilla blanca tratando de huir.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación, mirando a todas las personas de mediana edad charlando entre ellos, intercambiando risas falsas o discusiones acaloradas. Los abogados siempre vestían trajes, además de mi tío, que vestía un atuendo semiformal.

Escaneé la habitación hasta que un hombre alto me detuvo en seco. Era el hombre más alto de la habitación y me miraba con sus ojos oscuros, haciéndome sentir como si acabara de entrar en una mazmorra y yo fuera su prisionero. Me volví inmediatamente, mirando hacia el jardín y dejando que el calor abrasador de mi interior aumentara. Las palabras _oh mi dios_ salieron de mi boca sin un segundo para pensar. Miré fuera del jardín por unos segundos hasta que aceleré mi camino sobre la barra para asegurarme de que estaba fuera de su vista.

Su cara ardió en mi cerebro. Esos ojos negros oscuros perforaron todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada era fuerte, sólida y espesa, lo que me hizo perdermé en su bosque. Un bosque oscuro sin senderos ni vida, solo secretos y sombras. Me miró como si ya fuera suya, pero aún no lo sabía.

Parecía un bosque oscuro en el que te querías perder.

Me calmé mezclando mi Jack con Coca y tomando un refrescante sorbo para restablecer mi cuerpo. Agarré mi bebida y me dirigí hacia la isla de la cocina desde donde podía ver mejor a este misterioso hombre. Sabía que no debería, pero no podía controlarme. Él me hizo sentir un hormigueo y crecer y quería más. Incluso si fue solo una mirada. Pero… ¿tal vez podría tener más?

Me apoyé en la encimera de granito y bebí mi bebida, ignorando su presencia por el momento. Contuve la respiración y escaneé la habitación lentamente, moviéndome hacia él. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo y fue igual de poderoso, si no más, que la primera vez. Una descarga cargó en mi cuerpo y se arrastró hacia mi coño expuesto libremente.

Estaba hablando con la persona a su lado, pero sus ojos solo se enfocaron en mí. Sus ojos eran orgásmicamente dolorosos y yo quería más, a pesar de que parecía un problema. Estaba lista para lastimarme. El alto y sexy hombre hermoso parecía que no pertenecía aquí a pesar de que estaba en el mejor traje azul marino que he visto en un hombre. Él era un abogado, por supuesto.

Tenía una piel clara que parecía incluso más blanca contra su pelo negro. Su cabello estaba descolorido en un costado, pero largo en la parte superior. Estaba gelificado y parecía pulimento negro con un rastro de blanco que lo atravesaba. La raya blanca en su cabello era tan blanca que parecía que brillaba contra su cabello negro azabache. Su barba estaba perfectamente recortada e impecable, y tan gruesa como su pelo. Parecía preparado todos los días como un rey.

Sostenía el mismo vaso que el mío, pero a diferencia de mí, su mano grande se agarraba con facilidad mientras yo luchaba por tocar mis largas uñas. Tragué mi bebida y la puse sobre la mesa, mirando el hielo en mi vaso. Necesitaba algo más para mirar aparte del hombre misterioso, así que mantuve mis ojos pegados al hielo derretido mientras buscaba mi hoja rosa y el teléfono en mi chaqueta de mezclilla.

Revisé las reglas de nuevo y sentí que mi mano temblaba. Traté de mantenerla quieta pero no pude. Sabía que todavía me estaba mirando con su poderosa mirada oscura. Levanté la vista para verificar: gran error. Sus ojos eran estrechos y traviesos y su mandíbula apretada y firme. Parecía enojado pero hambriento, y ansié la mirada. Mis mejillas se mezclaron con el color de mi cabello cuando doblé el papel y lo coloqué en su bolsillo original cerca de mi pecho.

Cogí mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje nervioso a Ino.

**Yo**: Por cierto, estoy enojada contigo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

**Yo**: Hay un tipo.

**Yo**: Me está mirando.

Vi a Ino leer el mensaje y al instante me envió un mensaje de texto.

**Ino**: ¿Es caliente? ;) **Yo**: Sí.

**Yo**: Mucho.

**Yo**: Pero él me está mirando sin parar.

**Yo**: No sé lo que está pensando.

**Ino**: Habla con él Saku.

**Ino**: Probablemente le gustes.

**Yo**: No lo sé

**Yo**: Él es… intenso.

**Ino**: Tienes 30 días a partir de hoy.

**Ino**: Ve a hablar con él.

**Ino**: Adiós.

Volví a llenar mi Jack con Cola y regresé a mi lugar en el mostrador de la isla. Leí el último mensaje de Ino y coloqué mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Saqué la hoja rosa, la volví a leer e intenté averiguar cuál podría ser tachada hoy.

_1\. Mandar desnudos y coger desnudos. _

_ relaciones sexuales. (Sin blusa Sakura) _

_ a un hombre 15 años mayor que tú. _

Levanté la vista para verlo mirándome nuevamente, pero esta vez toda su atención estaba en la hoja rosa. Revolví el papel en su pequeño tamaño y lo metí en mi bolsillo, donde claramente estaba mirando mi pecho ahora.

—Hola. —Una mano grande se dejó caer sobre mi hombro.

—¡Santa mierda! Me asustaste —le dije a mi tío que se estaba riendo mucho.

Estaba tan metido en el hombre misterioso que casi había olvidado dónde estaba.

—No pensé que iba a asustarte —se rió a través de su frase—. Bueno. Lo siento, pero quería hacerte saber que el Sr. Namikaze acaba de llegar y ya sabes cómo se pone.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Odiaba al Sr. Namikaze. Era un viejo amargado al que solo le gustaban las personas que podía usar. Escaneé la habitación en busca de él y lo encontré justo al lado del misterioso hombre. El Sr. Namikaze exhibió una extraña sonrisa en su rostro arrugado y bronceado. El hombre misterioso lo miró, pero no parecía preocuparse por él.

—Ve. Ahora. No quiero oírlo quejándose de mi _sobrina incivilizada_ —ladró mi tío—. Mientras estás en eso. Saluda al Sr. Uchiha, él es el nuevo jefe que me dio mi promoción.

Per-jodidamente-fecto.

El hombre misterioso es el CEO.

Qué vergüenza.

Él era solo otro hombre malo alimentándose por el dinero y la depresión dentro de un hermoso cuerpo. Pero al menos solo necesitaba su cuerpo.

Me mantuve firme, antes de que mi tío me empujara y gritara para saludar al viejo bastardo arrugado y a su jefe. Agarré mi bebida y di un paso hacia el Sr. Namikaze y el Sr. Uchiha, quien ya estaba observando mi cuerpo íntimamente con esos ojos oscuros del bosque.

**POV SASUKE**

Ella no pertenecía aquí.

¿Quién se creía usando eso y luciendo así en este tipo de fiesta?

¿No vio a todos los hombres mirándola?

¿No vio que las mujeres la juzgaban?

Yo lo vi. Vi todas sus miradas y juicio detrás de sus ojos pequeños.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido de color rosa oscuro que abrazaba su figura curvilínea. El vestido se abrazaba alrededor de su cuello, pero aún podía decir que tenía tetas en las que podrías enterrar tu cara. Su chaqueta de jean con lavado ácido, desafortunadamente, cubría más de lo que yo quería ver, pero podría ver más de ella más tarde. Ya decidí que va a ser una fiesta perfecta. Parecía el tipo de chica al que nunca me apegaría y eso es lo que necesitaba. Ella no era mi tipo y eso es lo que la hizo perfecta.

Ella dejó escapar una leve sonrisa mientras veía a una anciana arrastrarse hacia el baño. Examinó la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí. En el blanco. Ella me miró con una mirada atónita e inmediatamente se giró para mirar hacia afuera, a la triste excusa de un jardín. Su culo redondo se sacudió a través de la delgada tela y se quedó completamente quieta por unos segundos hasta que se alejó por la esquina hacia la barra libre. Al menos ella tenía al menos veintiuno.

A su manera, ella era cautivadora.

La quiero. Joder, mi cuerpo la necesita. Pero nunca hago el primer movimiento. Quiero ver cuánto me quiere, así que esperaré pacientemente a que venga. Y ella vendrá.

Regresó del bar con una bebida oscura en la mano y se apoyó contra la encimera de la isla en la cocina. Tomó un sorbo frío de su bebida, moviendo lentamente sus ojos hacia mí como si no lo hiciera, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Está de acuerdo conmigo, Sr. Uchiha? —Escuché una voz nasal que venía de mi lado. Casi había olvidado que el Sr. Nara estaba a mi lado.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —Mantuve mis ojos en ella y dejé que mi boca siguiera la conversación sin pensar.

Pero en serio, ¿quién creía que iba a ir a una fiesta _así_?

Tenía ojos inclinados, brillantes y de color verde gato, que me recuerdan a un gatito de trapo. Su labio inferior estaba perforado en el medio y cada vez que movía el labio, brillaba. Su piel oliva clara era impecable y funcionaba bien con su cabello, ese cabello corto rosa claro que no debería verse bien en nadie, pero lo hacía en ella. Casi como si fuera su color natural.

Parecía un dulce de algodón besado por el océano.

Aunque estábamos muy separados, pude ver sus ojos temblar de lujuria mientras me examinaba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó su bebida y miró el vaso vacío como si necesitara un descanso. Y no la culpo. La mayoría de la gente no podía contener mi mirada.

Síp.

Ella va a ser mi perfecta follada de fiesta.

Sacó un papel rosa de un bolsillo en su pecho y su teléfono de otro bolsillo. Desdobló la hoja rosa, cautelosamente, y la rozó. Trató de mantener el papel quieto, pero falló.

_¿Qué había en la hoja rosa? _

Apreté la mandíbula e intenté enfocarme en el papel, pero no vi nada más que texto negro. Estreché mis ojos hacia ella, esperando que me mirara, ya que no estaba leyendo la hoja nunca más. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Buscó el papel y lo dobló para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un suave color rosa mientras enviaba mensajes de texto frenéticamente a alguien.

Como un adolescente sin mente en su teléfono, navegó hasta el bar donde regresó con una bebida completa. Ella fue al lugar exacto y sacó esa hoja rosa que atrapó mi curiosidad nuevamente. La leyó cuidadosamente, burbujeando los labios sobre el texto y luego la guardó de nuevo.

—Hola, Sr. Uchiha. —El Sr. Namikaze se acercó a mí, dándome su famosa sonrisa de beso en el culo y su sudorosa palma.

—Sr. Namikaze. —Miré su cabeza parcialmente calva y nunca levanté mi mano.

Sabía que era mejor que no viniera a verme con un apretón de manos. Odiaba tocar a las personas que no me gustaban. Odiaba la idea de los apretones de manos o la idea de que las personas invadieran mi espacio personal y mi privacidad.

—Una fiesta, ¿eh? —dijo nerviosamente, retirando su mano como si fuera él quien rechazó el apretón de manos.

Miré hacia abajo a su sonrisa. Había una pequeña mancha negra entre sus dientes, pero no iba a decir nada.

—Sip, una fiesta. —Bebí un sorbo de agua fría.

Volví a ver a mi Gatita, que estaba paseando por el piso con sus golpeados Adidas clásicos, dirigiéndose hacia mí y al Sr. Namikaze.

—Hola, Sr. Namikaze. —Lo saludó con una sonrisa falsa, pero me evitó por completo.

Estaba frío y distante mientras la observaba con sus ojos cansados.

Oh, Sakura —casi se encoge—. Te ves diferente.

Dejó escapar un ruido que claramente significaba desagrado. Él la miró por una incómoda cantidad de tiempo hasta que tuvo suficiente.

—Escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre... —Se alejó de Sakura, dejándonos solos.

_¿Sakura? ¿Por qué era tan familiar? _

Ella gruñó rápidamente cuando el Sr. Namikaze se alejó y masculló entre dientes al _conservador gilipollas_ antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Se dio la vuelta, lista para partir, cuando hice el primer movimiento.

—¿Disculpa? —Mi voz profunda y áspera escapó de mi garganta, que instantáneamente la detuvo.

Ella giró lentamente, con el vaso aun tocando su labio inferior. Su mirada era estrecha y curiosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, que iba a asumir que era una Coca-Cola con Jack Daniels, sin romper nunca el contacto visual conmigo. Y todo lo que podía hacer era imaginarme esos ojos de gato mirándome mientras adoraba mi polla a cuatro patas.

—Creo que me escuchaste. —Ella sonrió de una manera inteligente.

—¿Deberías de decir cosas que te puedan meter en problemas?

Soltó una carcajada y rodó su ojos esmeraldas.

—¿En problemas? ¿De verdad? —Ella exhaló bruscamente, sin pensar siquiera en lo siguiente que iba a decir—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, castigarme como una especie de colegiala?

Ella era luchadora con una boca inteligente que me tenía deseándola más por el segundo.

—Eso depende. ¿Es esa una de tus fantasías? —Mis cejas se dispararon, un poco curioso para ver si respondía la pregunta.

Pero, en cambio, se le cayó la cara, lamentando haberse atrevido a responderme. Ella no esperaba que fuera tan directo, pero no tengo filtro. Se aclaró la garganta y la observo beber con cuidado, girándola, hipnotizándose con los cubos de hielo giratorios. Ella estaba debatiendo algo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Me miró, tratando de descubrir mi edad. Sabía que parecía un poco joven, aparte de mi piel blanca y mis ojos oscuros.

—¿Creo que se supone que yo debo hacer esa pregunta, no?

Suavemente hizo un mohín con su piercing de diamante hacia mí.

—Veintidós.

Pensé que tenía más de veintiún años, pero aún estaba aturdido por su corta edad. Por lo general, nunca voy por mujeres que son más jóvenes que yo. No era que no quisiera, pero la oportunidad nunca se me presentó realmente. Hasta ahora.

Tomé un sorbo de mi agua helada.

—Treinta y siete.

Ella no dijo mucho, pero se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Arqueé mi frente algo sorprendido por esa pregunta.

—13 de noviembre —me incliné hacia su oreja y obtuve una buena respiración de su dulce cabello, que olía a pomelos y lirios—. Si estás tratando de coquetear, estás fallando, gatita.

—Hmmmm. —Ella movió su cabello detrás de su oreja y retrocedió algunos pasos mientras sus ojos verdes estaban pegados a mí. Quería mencionar algo sobre su nuevo apodo, pero creo que simplemente lo aceptó (como debería) cuando cerró la boca.

—No estoy coqueteando... solo necesitaba descubrir algunas cosas.

—¿Y crees que mi edad es más importante que mi nombre? —sonreí.

—Tengo mis razones, Sr. Uchiha.

Ella me tomó por sorpresa, sabiendo quién era yo. Por lo general, es al revés.

—Así como tienes tus razones para vestirte así en este tipo de fiesta.

—Exactamente. —Sonrió, sin darme una razón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me acerqué más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Celebrando el ascenso de mi tío. —Bebió lo último de su Jack con Coca.

—Ah, Sakura Hatake. —Una sonrisa malvada escapó de mis labios, dejando a Sakura sin aliento y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sabía exactamente quién era ella.

Ella es el "angelito" de su tío. Oí que Kakashi hablaba de ella algunas veces cuando deambulaba por la oficina. Se enorgullecía mucho de su dulce angelito, aunque en este momento no parecía un ángel. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi entrepierna mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No era difícil, pero creo que esperaba que fuera así.

—Iré a ver a mi tío. —Tarareó nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta, mostrando sus voluptuosas caderas.

—Sakura. —Utilicé una voz tranquila que la hizo detenerse. Ella no iba a dar el primer paso y yo lo sabía. Iba a hacer una excepción, solo esta vez mientras todavía pensaba con mi cabeza y no con mi polla.

Ella no se dio vuelta.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas si quiero hacer un recorrido por la casa?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? —Sus ojos verdes asomaron sobre su hombro. Ella estaba tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero vi el final de su labio rizado con malas intenciones.

—Ofréceme un recorrido por la casa y verás. —Puse mi mano debajo de su chaqueta, invadiendo su privacidad, y acariciando suavemente su pequeña cintura.

Su labio tembló.

—¿Te gustaría un recorrido por la casa? —preguntó sin ninguna vacilación.

—Dirige el camino, gatita. —La empujé hacia las escaleras. Ya sabía a dónde íbamos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DE NUEVOOO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO!

Capítulo 3:

POV SASUKE

Mantuve mi distancia de Sakura una vez que llegamos arriba. Necesitaba un poco de espacio mientras la observaba. Ella era una mujer voluptuosa, con el derecho de todo, en todas partes.

Era curvilínea, pero en forma como solía jugar un deporte en la escuela secundaria o incluso en la universidad. Sus piernas eran gruesas y su parte superior pequeña a pesar de que tenía pechos grandes. Tenía la forma de una pera madura con un lindo par de caderas, caderas de parto, que no me hacía desear nada más que follar bárbaramente y reproducirme.

Solo estaba observando. Pero el espacio entre nosotros se estaba disolviendo. _Nunca_ sería padre. Tomé esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

Sentí mi pulso en los labios entre mis dientes mientras la veía caminar todo el camino por el pasillo, su vestido subía lentamente por su muslo con cada paso brincando. La fiesta no existía en este lado de la casa. Podía ser tan fuerte como quisiera y nada _ni nadie_ la detendrían. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, sus ojos verdes océano dando un adelanto de lo que iba a tener en breve.

—Esta es mi habitación. —Sakura se cubrió el estómago con los brazos y retrocedió unos pasos hasta su habitación. Habló sobre sus muebles y hacia dónde conducía cada puerta, el baño y vestidor, pero casi siempre hablaba por hablar, sin decir nada en realidad.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, haciéndola callar sobre lo que no estaba prestando atención. Se mezcló con su cabello otra vez y siguió alejándose de mí, alejándose de la tentación. Fue lindo. Me quité la chaqueta y me dirigí a la única superficie de su habitación que no estaba atestada de botellas de perfume, maquillaje o velas: su escritorio.

Su habitación era exactamente como yo esperaba, una habitación de princesa, con el color blanco salpicado por todas partes, rematada con una alfombra rosada y esponjosa que llenó tu visión en el momento en que entrases. La única parte interesante de su habitación eran los carteles que colgaban en el escritorio. No podía leer el tipo, parecía más artístico que práctico, pero eran intrigantes como un cartel que promocionaba una película de terror o una banda de rock o algo más directo, como el sexo...

_Voy a verla implorar. _

Luché para leer el pequeño texto negro sobre negro en el cartel que estaba a solo unos metros de mí, pero logré asumir lo que decía. Dejé caer mi chaqueta sobre la mesa, luego me arremangué las mangas sobre los codos. Mi corbata era la última, siempre la última. Fue el último descanso de la cadena cada vez que llegué a casa. Nada era más satisfactorio que arrancar una corbata sofocante, demasiado cara, aparte de aflojar los botones de mi camisa.

Sakura me observó con cautela como un niño pequeño que ve un león por primera vez en el zoológico, pero descuidó por completo el hecho de que estaba atrapado en una jaula, retenido por la fuerza. Se mordió el labio y se quedó en el mismo lugar, frente a un espejo colgado en la pared.

—Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? —Me apoyé contra el escritorio, extendiendo mis brazos a un lado.

Negó con la cabeza tímidamente, pero con entusiasmo.

—Quítate la chaqueta —ordené.

Ella vaciló, pero rápidamente siguió mis instrucciones. La chaqueta de mezclilla fue tomada con seriedad ya que hizo un ruido de descanso en el suelo.

Caminé hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás, apoyada en el espejo. Ella me estaba haciendo trabajar más duro que cualquier mujer con la que había estado alguna vez. En este punto, la mujer ya habría estado pidiendo mi polla, o mejor aún, chupándola. Aunque, esta fiesta no tenía muchas opciones, así que tuve que hacer la jugada.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría cuando dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando le acaricié la mejilla. Era tan suave y lisa. No llevaba maquillaje, así que pude ver sus imperfecciones, como un ligero rasguño en su ceja donde el pelo no crecía y la peca de color marrón oscuro como un botón cerca de su nariz. Fui a besarla sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ella me detuvo con dos pequeñas palabras.

—Fóllame —susurró.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y se hipnotizó rápidamente por el bulto duro presionando en mis pantalones. Tragó saliva y me miró con esos ojos de "fóllame". No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio la vuelta y presionó su mejilla contra el espejo mientras lentamente levantaba su vestido más allá de la parte inferior de su trasero, manteniendo esos ojos de gato sobre mí.

—Por favor, fóllame —gimió con una dulce voz que casi podía saborear.

Tenía esta mirada en sus ojos que gritaba _"No debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo"_. Era el tipo de chica que nunca hizo esto, pero su cuerpo no lo mostraba.

Sakura levantó su vestido hasta la parte superior de sus caderas, mostrando su culo grande y redondo. Las rayas pálidas en su trasero hicieron que mi pene palpitara y pasé el dedo pulgar a lo largo de una de las rayas, sintiendo la diferente textura de la piel, nunca realmente admirándolas antes o incluso pensando en ellas. Sakura me sacó de mi trance cuando presionó su trasero hacia atrás y suspiró por lo bajo en su aliento. Esto fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba usando bragas. Estaba tan distraído por su culo y sus marcas de tigre, que ni siquiera noté que iba _al natural_ en un vestido... un vestido corto. Mierda. Empujé dentro de ella, sujetándola contra el espejo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de asombro, sorprendida de haber perdido el control tan rápido.

—Querías ser follada hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no estás usando bragas? —gruñí por lo bajo mientras mi mano subía por su muslo, moviéndose hasta sus caderas.

Asintió con su mejilla aún presionada contra el espejo. Aflojé mi cinturón rápidamente y agarré mi polla de mis pantalones. Recibí a Sakura con una bofetada en el culo. Susurró _oh mi Dios_, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió mi gran roca. Miró por encima del hombro para echar un vistazo y juro que casi se desmayó hasta que se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza. Podría decir que nunca había visto una polla tan grande por su reacción.

Prosperé con su reacción, absorbiéndolo como si fuera mi línea de vida.

Moví mi polla entre sus piernas, sintiendo sus húmedos y cálidos labios masajear mi eje suavemente mientras ella bajaba y bajaba mi polla. Por mucho que quisiera ser follada, todavía amaba una buena broma y sabía que ella también lo haría.

Sakura ronroneó suavemente, volteó sus ojos hacia atrás y sin pensar me molió como un adolescente cachondo. Agarré sus caderas, sacándola de su trance. Con una deslizada continua, mi polla se ahogó en su coño. Ella gimió _oh mi Dios_ una y otra vez, como si esta fuera su primera vez, pero sabía que no era así. Su reacción fue algo que nunca había visto antes y tenía mi ego yendo fuera de los gráficos.

Sakura intentó alejarme como si no pudiera soportarlo más, a pesar de que ni siquiera la había empujado una vez. Trató de agarrar algo pero no pudo, y terminó arrastrándose por la superficie lisa del espejo, manchándolo, mientras su cuerpo se derritió. Sus rodillas se rindieron y convirtieron su cuerpo en líquido, pero rápidamente la agarré por las caderas y la levanté.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, gatita? —sonreí, amando cada segundo de su orgasmo.

Trató de decir algo, pero se convirtió en gemidos y gritos mientras la follaba lentamente. Todo su cuerpo rebotó en mí y quedé hipnotizado. Era tan linda y erótica al mismo tiempo y no podía tener suficiente. Ella realmente era la follada de fiesta perfecta.

Empujé dentro de ella con más fuerza, agarrando su culo entre mis manos y sintiéndola ronronear de éxtasis. Dijo algo entre dientes, pero demasiado ocupado para descifrar sus palabras.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

—Fóllame más fuerte, Big Daddy —jadeó.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba bloqueado: mi empuje, mi respiración, mi corazón...

todo. Algunos mechones de cabello cayeron en mi rostro mientras una gota de sudor goteaba a lo largo de mi rostro.

_¿Qué me acaba de llamar? _

_¿Papi? _

_¿Gran Papi? _

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí mientras su cuerpo se tensaba con cada segundo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Mi voz era fría y seca.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y se cubrió los brazos con la piel de gallina.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte llamado así, lo siento, lo siento.

Puse mi mano sobre su mano en el espejo y luego moví las yemas de los dedos sobre su sensible clítoris para callarla.

—Pregunté. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Froté su clítoris y empujé tan profundo como pude dentro de ella. Se puso de puntillas, ronroneando ruidosamente como una mujer que nunca había tenido un pene tan profundo. Su clítoris latía con cada frotada y ella hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse unida y hablar, pero no pudo. Su coño se agarró fuertemente a mí cuando su clítoris comenzó a temblar. Iba a correrse por mi polla de nuevo y no lo haría de otra manera.

—Big Daddy —jadeó. —Te llamé mi Big Daddy.

Su voz era apretada, como su coño envuelto alrededor de mí. Se arrastró hacia el espejo y dejó escapar un gemido orgásmico seguido por su cuerpo vibrando bajo mi toque. Me encantaba verla perder el control, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo más importante que ella y que compartiera nuestros cuerpos. Se enfrió un poco hasta que comencé a empujar dentro de ella.

—Dime de nuevo. —Besé su cuello desnudo, suplicando escuchar esas palabras huir de sus labios.

—Eres mi Big Daddy —gritó, sintiendo la profundidad de mi polla.

—De nuevo.

—Eres mi Big Daddy —gimió de placer otra vez.

Estaba empezando a crecer en mí más y más. Me gustó mucho, probablemente más de lo que debería.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar, gatita. —Mi labio inferior rozó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la empujaba más fuerte contra el espejo.

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y dejó escapar bellos gritos. Nada iba a impedir que fuera tan ruidosa como quería, ni a mí ni a la fiesta que estaba debajo de nosotros.

—Puedes correrte dentro de mí, Papi. Estoy en control de la natalidad—Su voz tembló cuando jodí los gemidos directamente de ella—. Llenarme. Arriba.

Su voz era música para mis oídos, especialmente cuando dijo todo lo que yo quería escuchar. Pasé mi mano por el revés de su cabello de algodón y agarré un puñado. Gritó mi nombre con dicha mientras golpeaba su culo contra mí para asegurarse de que la llenara pronto. Pero no tenía que preocuparme por eso, porque iba a obtener lo que deseaba.

Con un último empuje en su coño, esmerilé su estrecho coño con mi esperma espeso. Sakura soltó un ronroneo final mientras se entregaba a su coño y se llenaba con mi jugo tibio. Vacié cada gota en ella como si no pudiera permitirme perder nada de eso.

Aflojó su cabello y dejó que su cuerpo se relaje antes de que tuviera que salir. Sin embargo, mi retirada no estaba en la mente de Sakura. Lentamente se movió provocativamente en mi polla como si estuviera lista para la segunda ronda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, soltando gemidos y aferrándose al espejo. Era como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente, no, una dimensión completamente diferente donde solo invitaban a mi pene.

Le acaricié el culo, pero ella se detuvo al instante como si se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miraron mi reflejo con vergüenza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres seguir bailando para _papi_? —Me reí entre dientes, apretando sus nalgas y separándolas para una mejor vista de mi polla, encerrada en su húmedo coño. Gruñí ante la hermosa vista de sus labios regordetes apretando fuertemente. Salí de su coño cálido y húmedo y fui testigo de la única desventaja de tener un coño tan pequeño y apretado. Mi esperma goteó de ella, deslizándose por el interior de su muslo.

—Bueno, creo que esa es la belleza de ir al mando —gruñí.

La giré por su cintura y la miré a los ojos brillantes llenos de éxtasis y satisfacción. Había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras trataba de evitarme. Agarré su linda barbilla redonda y me incliné para besarla hasta que ella me empujó. Sus manos estaban firmes sobre mi pecho, casi como si me estuviera negando y sintiéndome a la vez.

—No. Yo, ah, yo… sin besos —murmuró mirando mis labios.

—¿No… besos? —Arqueé mis cejas—. ¿En los labios?

Asintió con timidez.

Bueno, mierda. Ahora quería besarla más porque estaba prohibido, pero algo decía, que me gritaba, no hacerlo. Trató de alejarme, pero falló. Me mantuve firme y me incliné para darle un beso a mi gatita. Un beso en la mejilla.

—No en los labios. —Sonreí.

Se puso sonrosada y se bajó el vestido de una manera revuelta, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros a pesar de que mi semen todavía goteaba por su muslo. Solté una pequeña risa que me hizo cosquillas en la garganta y fui a agarrar su chaqueta.

Casi me había olvidado de la hoja rosa, hasta que la saqué del bolsillo como si se estuviera burlando de mí. No estaba orgulloso de lo que hice a continuación, pero no podía decir que no lo había hecho antes.

POV SAKURA

—Bueno, creo que esa es la belleza de ir sin ropa interior —su voz profunda y áspera cubrió mi habitación con una capa de suciedad.

El semen del Sr. Uchiha se deslizó fuera de mí, haciendo brillar mi muslo poco a poco.

Sus fuertes manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome sentir segura y me dieron vuelta, casi sacándome el aire. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, estaba perdida en sus oscuros ojos verde bosque. Sentí una explosión de alegría llenándome y una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, revelando mi verdadera reacción a este pequeño juego.

Aparté la vista, tratando de no parecer tan feliz con mi primer orgasmo, pero estaba fallando increíblemente duro. Pellizcó mi barbilla y giró mi rostro hacia él. Se inclinó para un beso, pero lo aparté. Sentí su duro pecho tensarse mientras me miraba y cuestioné mi movimiento.

—No. Yo… eh… yo… Sin besos —murmuré, mirando solo sus húmedos labios que desesperadamente quería probar.

—Sin… ¿besarte? —Su voz coincidía con su ceja arqueada—. ¿En los labios?

Asentí tímidamente aún mirando sus labios. ¿_Qué pasa si solo lo beso, solo por esta vez? Tal vez podría doblegar un poco las reglas. ¿No podría? _Mi cuerpo respondió esa pregunta cuando intenté alejarlo.

Él no se movió y, ¿por qué lo haría? Fácilmente se alzaba una cabeza más alto que yo, lo cual era gigantesco teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tengo un metro setenta y siete. Apreciaba mi altura porque era la altura de mi madre, y apreciaba mi tipo de cuerpo porque fue heredado por la madre de mi madre.

El Sr. Uchiha se inclinó hacia mí, pero esta vez no lo detuve. Rozo suavemente mis labios y besó mi mejilla. Su suave beso no coincidía con su poderosa follada, pero me gustaba. Era seguro y tierno, enviando un escalofrío eléctrico por mi espina dorsal.

—No en los labios —sonrió.

Sentí que se me quemaba la cara y frenéticamente bajé mi vestido para ocultar la evidencia de lo que había sucedido en mi habitación. Aunque, el semen en mi muslo interno no estaba trabajando a mi favor. Soltó una pequeña y débil risa cuando se dejó caer para agarrar mi chaqueta. Me puse la chaqueta sin siquiera pensar y volteé hacia el espejo para arreglar mi cabello. Pero si fuera honesta, casi siempre estaba mirando al Sr. Uchiha por el rabillo de mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

Se apoyó en él y comenzó a abotonarse los pantalones y la camisa de una manera letárgica. Se revolvió el cabello hacia atrás con su original estilo hacia atrás con gelatina, pero se veía mejor con el pelo en la cara. Parecía que le convenía más que el mismo estilo que todos los hombres llevaban abajo.

Se miró en el espejo y me lanzó una mirada asesina cuando un largo mechón cayó sobre su rostro. Nos miramos con gravedad, sin decir una palabra, mientras él se bajaba la manga y arreglaba mi cabello, que ya estaba arreglado.

Revisé mi bolsillo para buscar mi teléfono y luego me metí el dedo en el bolsillo del pecho para revisar la lista, pero no estaba allí. Me entró el pánico, casi rasgando el bolsillo abierto como si tuviera un fondo sin fin, pero no era así; estaba pequeño y vacío. Revisé todos mis otros bolsillos. ¿Tal vez lo puse en otro lugar por accidente? ¿Cayó al suelo? Escaneé con la luz el piso, esperando ver algo rosa, aparte de mi alfombra. Pero nada.

—¿Buscando eso?

Su voz me golpeó como un camión, un camión que ni siquiera iba a intentar detenerse.

—La lista de ruptura. Clasificación-R. —Había una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Leyó la lista con un gran espacio entre él y el papel en absoluto silencio hasta que finalmente me miró—. NO pierdas esta lista.

—Regrésamela —espeté, lanzándome en su dirección.

Se puso de pie y levantó la lista fuera de mi alcance, como un matón que acababa de robar el dinero del almuerzo de otro niño. Traté de saltar y agarrarla pero no sirvió. Él era gigantesco.

—Entonces, ¿cuál vas a tachar por mí? _¿Big Dad D o 15 años mayor que tú?_ Personalmente, me gusta Big Dad D.

—Dije, devuélvemelo —me detuve cuando noté que no había forma de que obtuviera la lista en menos que planeara escalarlo como un árbol.

Volvió a leer las reglas en el aire, moviendo el papel hacia atrás y hacia delante como si necesitara gafas.

—Me encantan los juegos —su voz tranquila y suave era fría, cínica y excitante.

—Lo necesito, ¿por favor, Sr. Uchiha? —supliqué, dirigiéndome a él de la mejor manera que pude sin saber su nombre.

—¿Sr. Uchiha? —tarareó mientras doblaba la hoja de nuevo a su pequeño tamaño y luego una vez más haciéndola lo más pequeña que podía. Sacó su billetera y colocó la lista dentro de ella—. Lo que _necesitas_ es todo esto tachado, especialmente los números seis y nueve.

_¿Seis y nueve? _

_¿Qué demonios eran los números seis y nueve? _

Mis labios se fruncieron, mientras trataba de imaginar las reglas exactas con su número correcto. _¿Tener sexo en un lugar público o era una baile de regreso?_ Leí esa lista más de cien veces desde ayer, pero no puedo recordar qué mierda eran el seis y el nueve.

Mostrando sus blancos nacarados, algunos de sus dientes torcidos en el fondo, lo que lo hizo todo más irresistible mientras perforaba mi cuerpo. Sacó una tarjeta de visita de su billetera y me la entregó. Era gruesa, como una tarjeta de crédito, y toda negra. La tarjeta era mate pero con textura y tenía un logotipo rojo brillante con las iníciales LK en ella. Lo giré y leí la letra delgada y pequeña: _Sasuke Uchiha _

_Abogado de contratos y CEO 401-555-0121 | ___

—¿Qué es el número seis y nueve?

Froté la tarjeta con textura entre mis dedos, admirando el diseño y la calidad. Se encogió de hombros, se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo y se volvió a poner la chaqueta. Él miró más allá de mí misma en el espejo.

—¿Por qué no me llamas y lo averiguas?

—No estoy jugando —le dije bruscamente a su actitud egoísta—. Dame la lista y deja de ser un _niño_.

—Como dije. Me _encantan_ los juegos. —Sus ojos eran inexpresivos, pero llenos de maldad.

Brutalmente se colocó la corbata alrededor del cuello y comenzó a levantarse con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Además, ¿así es como quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Especialmente después de que te di tu primer orgasmo, Gatita? —soltó una risita como si tuviera la sartén por el mango.

—Sasuke… —apreté los dientes, sin poder decir nada más.

Miró su Rolex y luego a sí mismo en el espejo.

—¿Por qué no te limpias? Tengo que dar un discurso en treinta minutos y espero que estés abajo, viéndote apropiada para esta fiesta. —Observó mi atuendo con disgusto, pero incluso eso era una mierda—. Después de todo, yo fui quien le dio a tu tío su ascenso. —Se arregló el cabello, lanzando una sonrisa dulce y traviesa.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —gruñí.

Estaba muy alerta una vez que involucró a mi tío. En mi defensa, no debería haber follado al CEO de la firma de mi tío, pero no podía controlarme, ni me importaba su título. De cualquier manera, ya estaba unos pasos por delante de él.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—No vas a involucrar a mi tío en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo. —Sasuke me estaba mirando con la misma mirada estrecha que le estaba dando—. Tú lo ascendiste, lo que significa que es valioso para ti y _tu_ empresa. Entonces no vas a joder con él.

Tuve ganas de dejar salir la risa maligna que burbujeaba en mi garganta cuando vi sus ojos agudizarse. Pero sabía que eso vencería el propósito de mi ingenioso comentario.

Él inhaló bruscamente.

—No le mientas a un mentiroso.

Él no me estaba hablando cuando dijo eso: estaba hablando consigo mismo como si fuera un recordatorio. Se alejó de mí, quitando las arrugas de su traje y arreglando su corbata por décima vez.

—Treinta minutos. Nuevo atuendo. Usa algo negro y apretado… —se giró suavemente, mirándome como presa y articuló—, Gatita.

—¡Deja de llamarme gatita! —grité mientras se volteaba para girar la manija de la puerta.

—Por favor, te encanta —se burló, dándome una última mirada oscura antes de que me dejara en paz.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras miraba su tarjeta de presentación.

¿Quién se cree Sasuke que es?

Me demoré en romper la tarjeta de visita y la tiré en la papelera porque estaba tan magníficamente diseñada y hecha a mano. Ningún diseño tan hermoso merecía ser destruido. Solo olvidado.

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer, aquí les dejo la continuación…

Capítulo 4:

POV SAKURA…

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS-MARTES….

—¿Dónde más? —Me alejé de la oficina de correos.

—En ninguna parte. Creo que hemos terminado. Tenemos el banco, la farmacia y la oficina de correos. ¡Ahora vámonos a casa!

—¡Por fin!

Por mucho que amaba a mi tío, ser su chofer en nuestro día libre mutuo no era cómo quería gastarlo. Doblé la esquina y me dirigí a casa, que estaba a unos dos minutos en coche.

—¿Qué hay para la cena? —Cambié el tema.

La cena fue mi único escape de mi oficina, técnicamente mi habitación, mientras que me forzaron a trabajar en un nuevo logotipo para un cliente que me tenía en una rutina completa. Me di cuenta ahora que no debería haber aceptado el trabajo pero necesitaba el dinero. Que fue la misma razón por la que tomé otro trabajo fuera de mi zona de confort ayer. No me gustaba usar el dinero de mis padres, aunque había mucho. Yo quería hacer esto sola.

—¿Es martes de taco o martes de mexicano?

—¿Martes de mexicano? Eso es nuevo. —Me reí.

—Sí, desde que Tsunade se _retiró_, se había puesto en _contacto con el chef que estaba dentro_. —Imitó mi tío con la voz de su esposa.

Usamos la palabra _retiro_ porque ella tiene solo cincuenta y dos años y entra y sale del negocio de la moda como una papa caliente.

—Bueno, seré feliz con lo que sea mientras sea hecho en casa…

Entré en el garaje y mis ojos estaban pegados a la pared donde Sasuke me había empujado durante la fiesta después de que lo siguiera dentro del garaje. Todos los sonidos en el auto se volvieron borrosos cuando pensé en la fiesta.

FLASH BACK…

¿Dónde has estado, Saku? —Tsunade agarró mi codo con alarmante velocidad en el momento en que volví a bajar después de mi pequeña cita. Ella me jaló por debajo de las escaleras, lejos de la multitud de personas en la sala de estar.

Sentí su ansiedad y estrés derramarse de ella como una fuga de gas. Pero en el momento en que cerró los ojos con mi atuendo, su fuga de gas se detuvo. Llevaba un atuendo viejo que escogió para mí hace cuatro años, cuando pensé que quería entrar en Marketing y quedó atónita. Era como si acabara de decirle que Valentino acababa de morir. Mi tía se enorgullecía de su "extraordinario gusto en la ropa", ser una diseñadora de modas retirada y todo eso, así que esta no era una buena noticia.

—Oh mí, eso NO te conviene. Lo siento mucho. ¿Q-Qué estaba pensando? ¿Gasa blanca y cuero? ¿Cuero naranja? Oh no. Oh no. Eso no es lo que tenía en mente…

Su mano estaba sobre su boca mientras sacudía su cabeza brutalmente, como si en cualquier momento su cabeza se fuera a volar. Ella se detuvo y jadeó.

—Debí pasar por la menopausia cuando compre esto. Pensé que Crocs era la próxima gran cosa…

—¡Tía Tsunade! —La saqué de su diatriba.

—¡Oh, Sí! Los platos de papel. Necesito que vayas al garaje y me traigas los platos de papel. Originalmente iba a servir la comida en nuestros platos bonitos, pero como estos _salvajes_ no pueden sostener mis lentes de cristal, creo que sería mejor si servimos la comida en papel. Platos de papel.

—¿Platos de papel? —Bromeé, aunque no debería haberlo hecho, teniendo en cuenta el estado de ser frágil y socialmente ansioso de mi tía.

—¡Sakura!

—Bien, los platos de papel. Lo tengo. —Me dirigí a la multitud de gente en dirección al garaje.

—¡Todos los platos de papel! —Escuché a mi tía gritar nerviosamente, aún debajo de las escaleras.

Abrí el cerrojo del garaje y entré cuando sentí que una mano familiar me agarraba de la muñeca y me empujaba contra la fría pared mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke se alzaba sobre mí, su respiración era pesada y espesa como si sus impulsos varoniles no hubieran sido satisfechos en años. Sus fríos labios tocaron mi cuello, provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Recogió mi pecho, no del todo apropiado en su mano, pero todavía era un ajuste muy bueno. Traté de alejarlo, el tipo de empuje juguetón que haces cuando tu cerebro grita silenciosamente "no", pero tu cuerpo suplica que esté dentro de ti.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez…

Él era adictivo de una manera dañina, tal vez incluso una forma letal, pero no me importó.

Te dije que te pusieras negro. —La voz de Sasuke estaba en llamas contra mi cuello.

—No estaba de acuerdo. —Logré gemir mientras su mano tenía una mente propia en mi pecho.

Él sonrió en mi cuello y se rio entre dientes.

—¿Segundo round? Podemos eliminar una cuarta cosa de la lista. —Sasuke se reposicionó, su mano sobre mí y los otros botones que se quitaban de mi blusa.

—No golpearemos dos pájaros de un tiro. —Detuve su mano, echándola de menos al instante, pero sin odiarlo—. Te encantan los juegos, y sigues las reglas.

—Si quieres seguir las reglas, entonces no pierdas la lista.

Me burlé.

—Tú la robaste.

Se chupó la parte interior de la mejilla e hizo un chasquido, como si no pudiera creer que lo acusé de robo, robo menor, al menos.

—Ahora, ahora. Esa es una gran acusación que estás haciendo. —Su voz era fría, su rostro estaba frío, pero sus ojos… su bosque estaba en llamas—. No es mi culpa que se cayera y lo tomara.

Se arregló el pelo suelto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy en el garaje en lugar de acecharme? —Esta era mi manera de pedirle ayuda.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirando el garaje lleno de coches caros con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra rascándose la barba.

—No —dijo y se fue.

FIN FLASH BACK….

—¿Saku? ¿Saku? —La voz de mi tío sonó en mi oído—. Oye, ¿estás bien? Te perdí por un segundo.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando.

Entramos en la casa y el olor a carne molida llenó nuestros pulmones.

—Mmm… Martes de taco —tarareamos Kakashi y yo juntos.

Saludé a Tsunade y la ayudé a poner la mesa para que todos pudiéramos cavar en la comida más rápido. Mi tío ya estaba sentado al final de la mesa con la crema agria lista para su taco. Se levantó cuando notó que no estaba ayudando mucho solo trayendo la crema agria.

—Oh Saku, me olvidé de mencionar. Hay una pequeña cafetería a una cuadra del trabajo donde mucha gente va a trabajar. Estaba pensando que tal vez puedas salir de tu habitación y trabajar allí mañana. ¿También podemos tomar el almuerzo en mi descanso? —Él pestañeó como un niño que convence a su madre para que le compre caramelos.

Llené mi taco de cáscara dura con carne molida y otras coberturas cuando lo pensé. No era una mala idea. Podría salir de la casa y pasar un poco de tiempo con mi tío, que había estado suplicando ir a una cita personal por los viejos tiempos.

Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien. Es una cita. —Mi tío se rio entre dientes mientras tomaba un gran bocado de su taco cubierto con demasiada crema agria para mi gusto—. Oh, deberías probar los Cake Pops cuando estés allí. Son como pequeños pasteles redondos cubiertos en el cielo…

—¿Es por eso que tuviste que hacer otro agujero en el cinturón, Kakashi? —Lo cuestionó mi tía.

Él no sabía qué decir, así que abrió y cerró la boca, como si esperará que se materializara una mentira sin ningún esfuerzo. El caso es que nunca mentía, al menos no a su esposa. La respetaba y apreciaba demasiado como para ponerse los pantalones de abogado y una mentira descarada.

—¿Sí? —respondió a la pregunta en forma de pregunta.

—Tu nueva dieta comienza mañana, Kakashi. Hablo en serio. —Ella movió su dedo largo frente a su cara, el mismo dedo que me regañó cuando era más joven.

—Sí, querida. —Puso un poco más de crema agria sobre su crema, apreciando su última noche de deliciosa comida.

—Oh, Saku. Olvidé mencionar. Sasuke llamó unos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Preguntó por ti, pero acabo de darle tu número. —Tsunade lo jugó tan despreocupadamente.

—¿Él llamó? ¿Por qué? —La miré, un poco frustrada porque ella le dio mi número sin mi permiso.

—Dijo que quiere contratarte para un proyecto personal.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla. ¿Un proyecto personal? Bien. ¿Es eso lo que llamamos mi lista ahora, un proyecto personal? ¿Y él quiere pagarme?

—No deberías haberle dado mi número. —Apreté mi mandíbula a pesar de que ya estaba cerrada.

—Guau, ¿por qué? Ustedes parecían estar llevándose bien. Fuiste prácticamente inseparable al final de la fiesta. Pensé que te ayudaría a hacer crecer tu nombre y tu marca.

Me burlé suavemente. Mi tía solo vio lo que quería ver.

No nos llevamos bien. La única razón por la que parecíamos era porque estaba tratando de recuperar mi lista. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ignorando mis preguntas e intentando tener una segunda ronda, como en el garaje. Sasuke estaba jugando juegos, mientras yo era todo negocio. Sin embargo, obtuve la mitad de las reglas, así que no fue tan malo, pero aún no podía entender qué eran la número seis y la nueve.

—Tengo dos proyectos que necesito terminar, así que no necesito otro. Tendré que negar su proyecto _personal_.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas trabajar en su proyecto más tarde en un mes más o menos —mi tía estaba siendo lógica—. Él sería un buen cliente, Sakura. —Ella usó mi nombre completo porque pensó que no era razonable, pero yo no.

—Ya veremos —murmuré, tomando un bocado de mi taco.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros hasta que mis tíos comenzaron a hablar sobre su día y las nuevas responsabilidades que tenía debido a su promoción.

_Buzz_.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**Desconocido**| Hola, Gatita.

**Desconocido**| ¿Me recuerdas?

—¡Dios mío! —Le grité a mi teléfono y lo escondí en mi bolsillo.

—¿Estás bien, Saku? —Mi tío casi saltó de su asiento por mi grito.

—S-Sí, olvidé que tenía que… enviarle algo a mi cliente y él lo necesita lo antes posible. ¿Puedo excusarme? —dije mientras empujaba mi silla y me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Mi tío asintió y me miró con ojos preocupados mientras yo subía corriendo las escaleras. Cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara. Sentí mi teléfono varias veces más en el bolsillo y lo saqué. Lo desbloqueé rápido para asegurarme de que no me estaba imaginando, no. No me lo estaba imaginando.

Había una gran polla dura como una roca descansando sobre un tocador de mármol blanco. La camisa de Sasuke se levantó parcialmente para revelar sus abdominales esculpidos. Tenía una V profunda que forzaba toda mi atención hacia su polla sin importar cuánto tiempo miraba sus abdominales. Tragué saliva y dejé escapar un leve gemido. Salí de la imagen para ser sorprendida por otra. Esta vez, Sasuke estaba agarrando su polla venosa y gruesa con firmeza mientras una gota de líquido pre-seminal brillaba en su punta.

**Desconocido**| ¿Quieres una probada Gatita?

**Desconocido**| Sé que tienes sed.

**Desconocido**| Ronronear y lamerme como la buena chica que eres;)

Sentí que mi coño palpitaba mientras el calor golpeaba mi cuerpo como una ola. Miré ambas imágenes, tratando de descubrir qué debería hacer.

_¿Debería eliminarlos? _

_¿Debería responder? _

_¿Qué podría decir? _

Me dirigí a mi cama y me dejé caer de espaldas. Bajé mi mano hacia mi coño mojado sin siquiera pensar y dejé escapar un gemido lleno de suspiros cuando me froté. Me centré en la imagen de primer plano de la polla de Sasuke encerrada en su mano firme.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Quería probar.

Nunca me habían gustado las mamadas, pero Dios mío… no quería nada más que tener mis labios envueltos alrededor de él mientras empujaba su polla por mi garganta. Pude imaginar sus ojos oscuros sonriéndome mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

**Desconocido**| No te culpo por jugar contigo misma antes de responderme. ¿C-Cómo lo supo? Escribí rápidamente _cómo lo supiste_, pero luego me di cuenta de que ganaría _fácilmente_ la ventaja en nuestro pequeño juego. Eliminé el mensaje y volví a mirar las imágenes. Sabía exactamente qué decir para meterme debajo de su piel.

**Saku**| ¿Quién es?

**Desconocido**| Oh vamos Gatita.

**Desconocido**| No seas así.

**Saku**| Deja de llamarme así.

**Desconocido**| Ahora es tu turno.

**Desconocido**| 1. Enviar desnudos y obtener desnudos.

**Saku**| No te estoy enviando nada.

**Desconocido**| Estaré esperando.

**Desconocido**| Si necesitas ideas, me encantaría verte y expandir ese apretado coño para mí.

**Desconocido**| Mostrar a tu Big Dad D qué mojado está ese coño;)

Maldije su nombre en voz baja, en secreto amando lo fácil que me excitaba. Él sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerme querer follarlo hasta que mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se convirtieran en una tonta masilla.

Volví a los desnudos otra vez, esta vez babeando sobre su pene en el tocador de mármol blanco en su baño. No mostró su cara, pero fácilmente pude imaginar esos ojos oscuros mirando a la cámara mientras su sonrisa asesina dominaba la imagen. La camisa roja contrastaba bien con su pálida piel; era algo que probablemente nunca olvidaría. Sus jeans desabrochados en sus muslos me hicieron querer tirar de ellos hacia abajo para admirar cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Buzz.

**Desconocido**| Recuerda que te quedan 27 días.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza, espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

Capítulo 5:

POV SASUKE…

—Bien, gracias Tsunade. Adiós. —Colgué mi teléfono y abrí la puerta de la mansión de mi padre.

—Sasuke —me saludó mi vieja niñera con su grueso acento rumano y una cara aplastada, convirtiéndome en un bocadillo.

—Oye, Tatiana. ¿Cómo estás?

—Así que sí —me dio su famosa respuesta.

A pesar de que había estado en Estados Unidos durante unos treinta y cinco años, no sabía ni una pizca de inglés, que probablemente es la razón por la que mi padre la mantuvo cerca. Ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero no se traducía bien cuando intentaba hablar. Una vez me lo explicó, con la ayuda de Google Translate por supuesto, que su cerebro y su voz no se mezclaban cuando hablaba. Ella podía entender muchos idiomas, pero no podía hablarlos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor lentamente, dándonos tiempo para ponernos al día.

—¿Cum este lucru?

—Trabajo es trabajo. Siguiendo la agenda de Fugaku.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—¿Si prietenăta? —Ella levantó ambas cejas, dándole arrugas a sus arrugas.

—Ella está bien, creo. Viene hoy.

Ella tarareaba de una manera crítica que siempre me llegaba a pesar de todo, aunque no significaba ningún daño.

—Ven ahora. Ya sabes por qué tengo que…

Su frágil mano descansaba sobre mi hombro, dándole un apretón, expresando que ella se preocupaba y me entendía. Ella fue la única persona en mi vida que entendió por qué intenté complacer a mi padre y por qué hice las cosas que hice.

Mi papá ya me estaba esperando en la cabecera de la mesa comiendo su ensalada, pieza por pieza.

—¿No crees que deberías vestirte bien, Sasuke? —Su voz temblorosa me regañó.

Bajé la vista a mi camisa roja sangre y mis jeans oscuros con un cinturón de cuero negro. Estaba más disfrazado de lo que debía estar para esta comida. Si fuera por mí, estaría sudando, pero sabía que mi padre tendría un ataque al corazón, lo que no sería tan malo. Miré a mi padre que llevaba un traje, como si estuviera listo para ir a trabajar, a pesar de que se retiró hace más de dos años.

Siempre me habían dicho que me parecía a mi padre, pero nunca lo vi. No quería verlo. Además de mi pelo negro azabache y mi altura, yo era mi madre. Tenía su piel clara, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos avellana de color negro oscuro su veta blanca pura que había sido transmitida por su padre y su padre antes que él, y así sucesivamente. Todo lo que me gustaba de mí era de mi madre.

—Bueno, hola, Fugaku —me senté y tomé un tomate cherry de mi ensalada y me lo metí en la boca.

—Deberías haberte vestido, si no para mí por lo menos para tu novia. ¿Dónde está Kurenai de todos modos? —Ladró.

—Ella trabajó hasta tarde hoy. Estará aquí en unos minutos.

Tarareó para decirme que me había escuchado y volvió a su ensalada.

La habitación estaba penosamente silenciosa mientras yo sacaba todos los tomates cherry de mi ensalada. Odiaba venir aquí. Aunque solo tenía que venir algunas veces al mes y elegía el día, odiaba cada segundo. Fue una pérdida de mi tiempo y un doloroso recordatorio de lo que había sucedido en esta casa. Tatiana vino y tomó nuestras ensaladas, colocando nuestro próximo plato frente a nosotros, patatas asadas y bistec. Ella siempre le pedía al cocinero que hiciera raro el mío y siempre lo aprecié.

—Mulţumesc. —Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella.

Mi padre levantó la vista de su plato con una cara con la que estaba demasiado familiarizado.

—Sin embargo, todavía no quieres aprender italiano, ¿mmm? —Él chasqueó los labios.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente para que no perdiera el ritmo. Todavía me molesta porque nunca haya aprendido italiano, pero sé que no era una de las principales cosas de las que tenía que preocuparme. El timbre me salvó de la diatriba de mi padre sobre cómo me negué a aprender el idioma de su madre patria. Los tacones afilados de Kurenai contra el piso de madera eran lo úFugaku que trajo una sonrisa a la cara de mi padre, junto con su rostro y cuerpo real.

—Hola, Fugaku. —Kurenai saludó a mi padre con un abrazo, luego se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla—. Oye cariño.

—Hola bebé.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde. Me encontré con un amigo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Miré a Kurenai, quien claramente sabía que no debería haber dicho eso.

—Sasuke dijo que estabas trabajando hasta tarde hoy. —Mi padre entrecerró sus fríos ojos hacia ella, y luego hacia mí.

—Así fue. Era un amigo, un amigo del trabajo —tartamudeó Kurenai.

Mi padre me miró y volvió a su comida, no muy escéptico de su respuesta ya que la amaba. Miré a Kurenai, que murmuró que lo sentía con sus nuevos labios artificialmente abultados (supongo que mi dinero iba a ser de buen uso). Ella fue a agarrarme del brazo, pero me alejé frustrado.

No podría ser atrapado de nuevo.

No podría ser atrapado mintiendo otra vez y Kurenai lo sabe.

La cena fue silenciosa, aparte de la conversación breve y forzada entre Fugaku y Kurenai. Raramente, si es que alguna vez, hablaba en estas cenas a menos que supiera que me beneficiaría. Miré a mi padre que estaba mostrando su sonrisa, casi tratando de ser seductor. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que mi padre amaba a Kurenai. Le encantaba la manera en que hablaba, la forma en que se comportaba a sí misma y, especialmente, la forma en que se veía, razón por la cual la elegí.

El cabello de Kurenai era de un negro azabache recién teñido, y su piel estaba bronceada como un conejito de playa que podría haber estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. O en su caso, una cama de bronceado. Tenía poco más de cuarenta y pocos años, pero intentaba parecer joven, lo que en realidad la hacía parecer mayor. Ella no era tonta, pero cuando venía a esta cena, tenía que perder algunos puntos de coeficiente de inteligencia para darle a toda la configuración ese "factor".

Observé a Kurenai con atención, pero su cara y su cuerpo pronto fueron reemplazados por Sakura. Mi pene se estremeció al pensar en ella. Sus curvas asesinas, su actitud atrevida y su hermosa sonrisa, incluso con ese piercing. Y ese cabello rosa. Dios, ella era tan jodidamente adorable como un gatito.

Mi gatito.

Se suponía que debía ser una cosa de una sola vez, pero habían pasado años desde que tuve una follada constante. La lista era una buena excusa para tenerla un poco más de tiempo. Sin mencionar que ella sacó un fetiche que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

"_Papá grande."_

Los dulces gemidos de Sakura jugaban en mi cabeza como un disco roto. Aún podía saborear su cálido cuello y su suave pecho en la palma de mi mano. Fue lindo cuando trató de alejarme, pero sentí su temblor bajo mi toque, rogándome que estuviera dentro de ella otra vez. Pero no se movió sin embargo. Pensé que tendría al menos una segunda ronda, pero estaba decidida a seguir las reglas.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Sasuke? —Kurenai frunció el ceño.

—Sí, claro. —Le dije, empujando mi silla para irme.

—¿A dónde vas? —Rugió mi padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Debo pedir permiso para mear?

Apretó su mandíbula y me vio salir del comedor. Subí las escaleras hasta el baño más alejado y cerré la puerta. Solté un grito profundo y gutural, frustrado porque todo lo que podía pensar era en Sakura y follarla una vez más.

Saqué mi billetera para sacar la hoja rosa. La leí, mirando los cambios que hice e imaginando más cosas que quería agregar. Si fuera por mí, haría esta lista los últimos meses, sino años, pero preferiría mantenerlo simple, así que un mes era suficiente. No hay necesidad de tener a Sakura en mi vida más tiempo de lo necesario.

_1\. Enviar desnudos y obtener desnudos._

Mi diabólica sonrisa quemó el baño mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones, exponiendo mi erección completa y tomé la fotografía. Sabía cómo desnudarme bien, habiéndolo hecho un puñado de veces, pero nunca mostré mi cara. Era mejor así, a pesar de que sabía que Sakura no era el tipo de chica que hacía alarde de ello como un premio. Por otro lado, las mujeres que mi padre "muy recomendadas" tendrían, pero no Sakura. A ella no le importaba dos cosas que yo tuviera el título de CEO de un bufete multimillonario.

Tomé una imagen extra mientras pensaba en Sakura sobre sus rodillas, sacando la lengua y esperando a que mi pre-semen cayera. Sus suaves labios se envolverían a mí alrededor mientras luchaba por llegar a la mitad de mi eje. Me acaricié, pero me detuve rápidamente, sabiendo que probablemente debería volver a la vida. Había estado fuera por unos minutos y sospechaba que alguien vendría a buscarme.

Le envié a Sakura un breve texto, seguido de las imágenes.

_Zumbido._

**Gatita **| ¿Quién es este?

Una pequeña risa escapó de mi garganta. Estaba perdiendo terreno cuando la llamé para jugar conmigo mismo, pero ahora sabía que lo era. Ella no daría un comentario tan inteligente si no fuera así.

**Gatita **| ¿Quién es este?

**Sasuke** | Oh vamos gatita

**Sasuke** | No seas así

**Gatita** | Deja de llamarme así.

**Sasuke** | Ahora es tu turno

**Sasuke** | 1. Enviar desnudos y obtener desnudos **Gatita** | No te voy a enviando nada.

**Sasuke** | Estaré esperando

**Sasuke** | Si necesitas ideas, me encantaría verte expandir ese apretado coño para mí.

**Sasuke** | Muéstrale a Big Dad D qué mojado está ese coño;)

Esperé pacientemente por su texto, pero tenía la sensación de que no tendría noticias suyas esta noche. Le di una cuenta regresiva para recordarle que todavía quería jugar a este juego y me lo tomé en serio siempre que obtuviera su coño.

**Sasuke** | Recuerda que quedan 27 días.

Incluso si no respondía ahora, encontraría la manera de recuperarla de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un proyecto personal para ella, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que ella era la candidata adecuada.

Llamaron a la puerta seguido de mi nombre. Era Kurenai.

—¡Estoy ocupado!

Ella llamó de nuevo con más fuerza e impaciencia, su voz aguda me llamó de nuevo.

—¡Estoy ocupado, Kurenai! —grité entre dientes, agarrando el fregadero y deseando nada más que estar solo.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. No puedo ser tú…

La puerta se abrió bajo mi control. Revisé los pasillos y tiré de Kurenai al baño por su brazo.

—Tenías un trabajo que hacer Kurenai y casi lo arruinaste. ¿De qué sirve pagarte si ni siquiera puedes leer los malditos textos que te envié?

Ella inhaló bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos. —Tienes razón. Lo siento, realmente lo estoy. Pero no puedo hacer esto nunca más. Ya no puedo ser tu _novia_.

Solté un profundo suspiro, molesto por la conversación que tuve con ella antes. Caminé hacia el tocador y me apoyé en él, esperando una frase de seguimiento que generalmente involucraba a su novio.

—Gai creerá que es hora de que rompamos. Hemos estado jugando con tu padre durante medio año y se está volviendo demasiado. Él va a descubrirlo.

—No va a averiguar nada, Kurenai. Déjame hablar con Gai. Descubriré algo con él...

—Quiero recuperar mi vida, Sasuke. —Kurenai dio un paso adelante—. No puedo seguir haciéndolo, especialmente cuando tu padre habla, cuando habla de que nos casamos. No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Gai NO estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—Solo necesito más tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo para qué? Escucha, tal vez es hora de buscar otra _novia_.

—¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Kurenai! Eres la primera mujer que le gusta a mi padre a la que no eligió. Sabes cuánto me tomó encontrarte.

Sus tacones hicieron clic en mi dirección otra vez. Ella estaba tratando de acercarse a mí para consolarme, pero mi mirada la detuvo.

—Gai ya no quiere hablar contigo. A él no le gusta la facilidad con que lo convenzas de hacer cosas... —dijo con voz tímida como si fuera un secreto, pero simplemente salió de ella.

La detuve con una risa fría. ¿Qué esperaba él de mí?

—Hablaré con él. —Me quedé erguido sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Kurenai.

—Te va a costar. —Estalló.

—¿Para hablar con él?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Voy a hablar con él. Puedo convencerlo por otro mes sin problemas, pero te va a costar.

Su cara estaba quieta mientras traté de leerla. _¿Gai era realmente un problema otra vez o solo intentaba obtener más dinero con una mentira?_

—Si querías más dinero, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

Su rostro no se movió. Mierda. Gai realmente estaba teniendo otro bebé en forma y esta vez era serio.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—El triple —enfatizó la letra t.

—Bien, sí. Pero al menos ten la decencia de recordar tus jodidas líneas. — Me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras Kurenai mascullaba algo en voz baja, probablemente "imbécil" o "bastardo". Abrí la puerta de par en par e hice un gesto para que Kurenai saliera.

Ella hizo clic hacia mí, escaneando el baño. —¿No terminaste de usar el baño? ¿Qué, tienes otra novia que no conozco? —Ella sonrió.

—Sal. Ahora.

POV SAKURA….

—De acuerdo, Saku, te veré en unas horas. Recuerda, el pastelito pop — escuché a mi tío gritar mientras cruzaba la calle para dirigirse a la empresa.

Miré en la cafetería y no estaba tan lleno como pensé que estaría, lo cual era bueno. Todos los que estaban dentro eran jóvenes, de mi edad, tal vez unos años mayores, pero estaban decididos a hacer su trabajo. Me costó mucho concentrarme en casa, así que tal vez fue algo bueno.

Sasuke era la razón por la que era tan difícil concentrarse. Quiero decir, cada vez que abría mi teléfono, sin pensarlo, fui a mi galería a ver a Sasuke, bueno, a ver la polla de Sasuke. Debería haberlas borrado, pero cada vez que mi teléfono pregunta "¿Estás seguro?" Golpeo mi pulgar en el botón "No", como que el mundo dependía de esas imágenes que permanecían firmemente en mi teléfono. Tal vez en un espacio público podría controlarme a mí misma.

Esperé en la cola para pedir mi café mientras escaneaba la cafetería para encontrar el lugar perfecto donde sentarme cuando un hombre detrás de mí accidentalmente chocó contra mí. Lo ignoré. Pero luego se topó conmigo otra vez, esta vez más fuerte y casi derribándome.

—Disculpa —eché la cabeza hacia atrás, pero retrocedí cuando lo miré.

Él no dijo ni hizo nada, excepto darme una sonrisa tímida. El chico tenía el cabello Rubio, ojos azules y algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Era bastante guapo a su modo extraño.

—¡Siguiente! —Escuché a una mujer gritar.

—Ohh, hola… —Saludé al cajero, dándole al chico una sonrisa más. —Um, ¿puedo comprar una mocha helada de chocolate con crema batida?

—Solo tenemos crema batida de fresa, ¿está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y miré por la ventana de cristal, mirando una tarta rosada revoloteada con chocolate blanco. Iba a comprar uno hasta que viera las calorías que no podía pagar. Le dije al cajero que eso era todo y pagué mi bebida.

Me dirigí a la parte de atrás, donde no había nadie, y me enfrenté a la pared. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie si quería hacer todo mi trabajo. Abrí mi computadora portátil cuando escuché que alguien de atrás se dirigió a mí.

—¿Ese asiento es ocupado? —preguntó un hombre con un fuerte acento irlandés.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y era el hombre rubio. Casi me había olvidado de él.

—Hmm, no adelante —sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas cuando se sentó frente a mí con su café.

—Lamento mucho haberme tropezado, dos veces. Mi primo estaba jugando conmigo y deben haber olvidado dónde estábamos.

Señaló detrás de mí. Hubo un grupo de muchachos universitarios jugando y siendo un poco demasiado ruidosos por la mañana.

—Está bien —dije sorbiendo mi moca nerviosamente.

Sonrió al revelar un diente astillado que lo hacía casi más atractivo. Le daba carácter, como su acento y su cabello rojo.

—Soy Naruto, por cierto —extendió su mano.

—Sakura —lo sacudí.

Tocó su café como si tuviera algo en mente.

—No vine aquí para solo decir lo siento. Todavía siento el segundo bache, pero la primera vez fue llamar tu atención —admitió Naruto con voz segura—. Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría salir? Solo estoy aquí por otra semana, pero me encantaría ir a cenar o tomar otra taza de café —levantó su taza llena y se rió entre dientes.

Lo miré sin comprender, tratando de registrar su pregunta. ¿Era él de verdad? Nunca tuve dos hombres que me afectaran en menos de una semana. Quiero decir, a la mierda, rara vez había hombres afectándome. Supongo que esto no era algo malo si quería tachar algunas cosas de la lista. Tal vez él podría ser mi chico del sexo telefóFugaku, o incluso mi chico del sexo público.

—Sí, me gustaría eso.

La sonrisa de Naruto se cortó cuando tomó un sorbo de su café. Alcanzó su teléfono —Genial, cuál es tu número… —Naruto fue bruscamente interrumpido por un fuerte silbido detrás de mí.

—Asiento ocupado —escuché una voz fría familiar recorriendo en un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal.

Vi la expresión de Naruto caer como una bomba y sin dudarlo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos, el teléfono en una mano y el café en la otra. Miré a Sasuke que estaba siguiendo a Naruto con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Se burló y se dirigió a ocupar el lugar de Naruto. Sasuke tenía una bolsa marrón en una mano y café negro en la otra. Por supuesto que se bebió su jodido café negro.

—Como el perro que es, él escucha mi silbato —sonrió y tomó un sorbo de café.

Cerré mi laptop, agarré mi café y me incliné hacia la pequeña mesa.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Susurré, le grité, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no arrojarle mi café en el rostro.

Sasuke ignoró mis preguntas y agarró mi muñeca, apartándola de mi taza. Frotó su pulgar sobre mi tatuaje, que se sentía como su beso en mi mejilla, seguro y cálido. Fue inesperado. Casi había olvidado por qué estaba enojada con él en primer lugar. Sasuke liberó mi muñeca y abrió la bolsa de papel marrón.

—¿Quieres un pastel pop? Pareces el tipo de chica al que le gustan las cosas dulces —miró el café y luego a mi cuerpo, obviamente revisando mis tetas y luego mi estómago.

—No —crucé los brazos para esconder mi estómago mientras la inseguridad inundó mi cuerpo—. Estoy bien.

—Kakashi ama a estos. Él siempre los come en la cocina y pensé que probarías uno. Pero creo que puedo ahorrártelo —sacó un pop pastel rosa y lo agitó frente a mí como si fuera también su pequeña forma de decir lo siento por ser grosero, pero no realmente. Sabía que nunca se disculparía por echar a Naruto.

Miré más allá del pastel para examinar mejor a Sasuke. Llevaba un traje a rayas a la medida que parecía… doloroso, como si lo estuvieran torturando dentro de una hermosa jaula recién planchada. Mis ojos siguieron una raya diplomática hasta su corbata roja, su cuello blanco apretado, su barba bien arreglada y finalmente sus ojos que lo hicieron parecer como si estuviera caminando en un bosque totalmente oscuro.

Bebió su café fuerte, con los ojos pegados a mí hasta que cedí y le quité el pastel de los dedos. Giré el pop y vi girar las rayas de chocolate blanco. Se veía delicioso y dulce, y me encantaron las cosas dulces. Sería grosero tomarlo y no comérselo. Llevé el pop a mi labio y luché para darle un mordisco. Era tan grande.

La esquina de los labios de Sasuke se enroscó mientras una de sus cejas quedaba atrapada en un anzuelo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y no estaba ocultando sus intenciones. Dejó en claro lo que tenía en mente mientras me veía luchar. Su atención se disolvió cuando terminé el pastelito pop, y él tomó su billetera para sacar mi lista rosa. Lo desplegó de una manera estratégica y lentamente lo empujó hacia mí.

—¿Qué, qué le hiciste? —Arrebaté la lista de la mesa, afligida por las cosas que había tachado y cambiado.

**La lista de ruptura de Sasuke **

_(Clasificado-R) _

_Enviar desnudos __y llegar desnudos._

_Conseguir un baile de vuelta. _

_Tener sexo telefóFugaku. _

_Coger con un hombre 15 años mayor que tú._

_Tener sexo en un lugar público. _

_Déjalo hacerte lo que él quiera. _

_Llama a la persona a la que estás cogiendo, Papi. Big Dad D si tiene la polla másgrande que hayas visto (¿viste lo que hice allí? Mal. Soy divertido :))__ 8\. Tener tu primer orgasmo de una polla (Ya es tiempo de nena). _

_Tener sexo desnudos (Sin blusa Sakura). _

_Usa cualquier juguete sexual de __tu__ su elección durante el sexo. _

**Reglas**

_No puedes besar a los chicos__. No besos. _

_Tienes que ir al comando con cualquier falda o vestido que uses. _

_No golpear dos pájaros de un tiro. Esto significa que debe hacer cada número con diferentes hombres. Diez hombres en total. _

_Si no termina la lista dentro de los 30 días, debe reiniciar. Sin rollos. _

_¡NO pierdas esta lista!_

_Una vez que haya terminado con la lista, __comienza a salir de nuevo__: * puede volver a la lista original. _

—Sí. La lista de Sasuke y dado que te gustan las reglas, vas a seguir estas reglas. No dirás que no y no me pelearás —su voz era de negocios—. Por ahora, esta lista es tu fuente de energía, tus diez mandamientos, tu vida hasta que hayamos terminado o tendremos que reiniciar —él hurgó en la lista para asegurarse de que entendía de qué estaba hablando, aunque lo dejó en claro—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Claro como el cristal.

Quería pelear con él y decirle que _estaba loco_ o negar con la cabeza, pero sin siquiera otro segundo de más, respondo con un asentimiento. Mi cuerpo me había traicionado y acaba de firmar un contrato con el diablo. Un oscuro, guapo, yo-loharía-secretamente-déjalo-haz-lo-que-él-quiera-para-el-diablo. Sentí que iba a ser controlada nuevamente, pero esta vez, esta vez me sentí bien. Sasuke se burló con incredulidad e intentó ocultar su sonrisa bebiendo su café. Bebimos nuestro café en silencio hasta que algo apretó mi estómago.

—¿Me estás pagando para hacer esto? —Sentí las garras que me arrancaban de adentro hacia afuera cuando hice esta pregunta muy importante e inapropiada. Pero necesitaba saber.

Se detuvo como si alguien presionara el botón de pausa sobre él como una broma cruel. Lo úFugaku que se movía en cámara lenta era el extenso bosque. Se sorprendió, realmente sorprendido, de que le preguntara sobre un pago como si fuera una especie de acompañante. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un tiempo dolorosamente largo hasta que finalmente seguí mi pregunta.

—¿Mi tía me dijo que querías contratarme para un proyecto _personal_? — Mis ojos todavía estaban vinculados a los suyos mientras movía la lista en mi mano—. Un proyecto _personal_.

Dio vueltas a su café en su mano, que capturó toda esta atención. Estaba desconcertado con su café, como si fuera lo úFugaku en la habitación que le interesaba.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te paguen? —Finalmente preguntó con una voz sombría que podría arrancar mi alma.

Me incliné, furiosa con esa pregunta, agarrando mi café mocca medio lleno que me heló la mano.

—NO soy una ramera. Esto es sexo, pero esto es por placer, solo placer. Esto NO es por negocios o dinero ni nada. Si piensas por un segundo que quiero dinero de ti para tener relaciones sexuales, estás completamente equivocado. ¿Lo entiendes? —Hablé con mis dientes, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa y seria que pude en un lugar público.

Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una sonrisa que realmente me hizo creer que tenía un lado dulce para él.

—Tengo un proyecto personal para ti, sí, pero implica tu título, no tu cuerpo.

—¿Cómo sabías que era un diseñador gráfico?

—Tu tío, por supuesto. Sé un poco más de ti de lo que piensas, Sakura Hatake.

Mi corazón se sacudió por completo como un conductor que por primera vez se detiene en señal de alto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Mi nombre. Mi nombre completo, como mi padre solía decir cuando me dijo que me amaba. También sonaba como él, pero solo cuando dijo mi nombre. _Sakura Hatake_. Se quedó en mi cabeza hasta que se desvaneció y me devolvió al presente.

—Entonces, el proyecto personal es un trabajo real de diseño gráfico... ¿vale la pena? ¿Paga bien?

Dejé caer la lista sobre la mesa, más curiosa sobre este nuevo trabajo potencial. Aunque sabía que estaba mal trabajar para el jefe de mi tío, mi nuevo juguete, pero necesitaba el dinero, y la moral en este momento había sido arrojada por la ventana hace más de dos mil millas.

—No tan rápido. El proyecto es muy privado y muy querido para mí, así que tengo que ver si eres la correcta para el trabajo. He rechazado docenas y docenas de diseñadores, así que no esperes ningún tratamiento especial porque follamos. Mientras tanto, centrémonos en algo que podamos terminar —Sasuke tocó la lista—. Solo estamos en tres y medio de cada diez. Con suerte, podemos hacer cuatro pronto.

Sasuke apuntaba al número uno, medio tachado. Terminó el resto de su café y se puso de pie, sacando los pliegues de su traje. Mantuve un ojo en la lista y el otro en él, sabiendo que no se iba a ir sin hacer o decirme algo. Noté en la fiesta que a Sasuke le gustaba tener la última palabra, la ventaja, si podía ayudarlo.

Se colocó detrás de mí y bajó sus labios a mi oído, su aliento caliente y pesado descongeló mi piel. Mis pulmones se desbordaron con su aroma y colonia naturales, el aroma de la colonia de Giorgio Armani, la naturaleza y... ¿firma?

—Recuerda, la lista es mía, lo que significa que eres mía. No eres un jodido juguete de jengibre, eres mía. Toda mía. Es decir, hasta que termine contigo —su gruñido fue intenso y exigente, haciendo que mis bragas goteen con mi excitación. Gracias a Dios, decidí usar pantalones cortos hoy. No creo que hubiera podido esconder mi humedad si fuera sin ropa interior.

—Voy a trabajar ahora, gatita —su labio inferior rozó mi lóbulo de la oreja, pasándome a una dimensión retorcida—. ¿No quieres decir adiós a papi?

Mis venas se congelaron cuando se dirigió a sí mismo como Papi. Se levantó, esperando mi "despedida", pero yo no iba a dársela, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pude. Sabía que Sasuke se fue cuando no pude sentir su calor detrás de mí. Me volteé y lo vi dirigirse a la puerta donde trotó al otro lado de la calle en la misma dirección que mi tío. Hizo una vuelta de dos segundos en el edificio, mirando en mi dirección a pesar de que yo estaba segura de que no podía verme desde la posición del sol en la ventana.

Espere.

Agarré la lista, mirando el número seis y nueve. Eso era lo que quería hacerme... Entendí el número seis porque ¿qué tipo no le gustaría? Déjale hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero el número nueve... ¿en serio?

_9\. Tener sexo desnudos (sin blusa Sakura) _

**Kakashi|** Saldré en 5 minutos, prepárate.

Empaqué mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el frente de la cafetería. No quería ir a la firma. Sabía que no era bienvenida con mi aspecto y era obvio. La firma estaba llena de pendejos codiciosos conservadores con corazones vacíos y cuentas bancarias completas. Y mi tío solía ser uno de ellos. Solía preocuparse solo por el dinero, el poder y el estado, pero después de que su hermano murió, cambió.

Creció un corazón otra vez. Empezó a pasar más tiempo con su esposa y conmigo, y disfrutó las pequeñas cosas de la vida con la mente abierta. Al principio fue difícil para él, pero lo hizo por mis padres y por mí, así podría tener la vida que él sabía que su hermano quería que yo tuviera. Él siempre me dijo que lo salvé a él y a su matrimonio. Pero no sabía cómo debía hacerme sentir eso: melancólica, alegre, santa, porque no hice nada. Mis padres murieron y me dejaron caer en sus vidas sin previo aviso. Pero Kakashi miró el lado positivo, de una manera egoísta, ya que beneficioso para su vida. Preferiría tener a mis padres vivos que salvarle la vida y el matrimonio, pero ese fue mi lado egoísta.

Vi a mi tío caminando por la calle con una expresión extraña en su rostro. No podía decir lo que su rostro estaba tratando de expresar. Sus cejas, sorprendidas, sus ojos, confundidos, y sus labios, felices. Me hizo sentir incómoda mirándolo.

—Oye, Saku —me saludó pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves... te ves...

—¿Creo que conseguí otro ascenso? —Caminó unos metros por delante de mí, caminó sin pensar hacia la hamburguesería a la que yo sabía que quería ir.

—¿Qué?

Sacudió su cabeza y estuvo de acuerdo en una emoción: shock.

—Bien, quiero decir que no es una promoción, pero se siente como una maldita promoción. Sasuke me pidió que trabajara con él en un caso. Esto es un gran problema porque _nunca_ hace esto. Es conocido por trabajar solo, independientemente de cuánto trabajo tenga que hacer. Y este caso es pequeño, como pro-bono-destinado-para-las-entregas-y-solo-toma-una-semana para terminar, pequeño. Pero él me preguntó. ¡Yo!

—¿Ofreció trabajar contigo de la nada? —Recogí la expresión confusa de mi tío que se había sacudido de su cabeza.

_¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¿Por qué le pediría a mi tío que lo ayudara y en un caso pequeño? ¿Era esta su manera de asegurarse de que iba a hacer la lista? ¿Una forma de mantenerme en el camino a pesar de que me dijo que no iba a involucrar a mi tío? ¿Qué estaba tramando Sasuke? _

—Realmente no. Me llamó a su oficina, nadie entró y comenzó a tener una pequeña charla. Haciendo una pregunta sobre mi nueva posición, que luego se fue a Tsunade y luego a ti… —¿A mí?

Asintió.

—Necesitaba una referencia para ver si tenía razón para el trabajo de diseño gráfico que tiene en mente. Pero le dije que sería parcial, ya que eres mi sobrina y todo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dijiste? ¿Todo lo que dijo?

—Me hizo algunas preguntas sobre tu personalidad e intereses.

Se sentía como si hubiera más en la historia, pero Kakashi se apagó para patear un pedazo de cemento roto como un niño pequeño que evita a sus padres.

—¿Y? ¿Q-qué dijiste? —Sentí que mi nuevo trabajo dependía de mi tío en este momento.

Se encogió de hombros. —Puede que no haya sido tan parcial como podría haber sido.

—¿Es-está bien? —Estaba tirando dientes en este punto.

—Le dije que eres muy apasionada con tu opinión, que eres muy alegre y que confías en tu capacidad para generar un diseño que le encantará en el primer intento. En cuanto a los intereses, solo le conté sobre tu amor por la música, la tipografía y la lectura.

_Tienes que cagarme. Nunca me contrataría, y menos querría estar en mi área general. _

—Entonces, le dijiste que soy una chica obstinada, abierta e inflexible a la que le encantan los pasatiempos de los viejos.

—De una manera agradable, sí. Dijo que lo pensaría y luego me ofreció el trabajo. Tal vez si le envías tu cartera y lo llamas puedes obtener el trabajo. Es como si Tsunade dijera: "Sería un buen cliente, Sakura".

Suspiré pesadamente y copié a mi tío pateando una piedra de cemento. No quería suplicar por el trabajo, por lo que dependía de la próxima vez que lo viera o hablara con él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, BillysBurgers llamó la atención de mi tío y no dijo una palabra más sobre el tema.

En este punto, dejo que las cartas caigan en su lugar con este trabajo, pero mientras tanto me enfocaría en otra cosa que me podría traer placer. La lista de Sasuke.

Continuará…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, esta vez he actualizado más rápido no?

(YO): me gustaría responderte a la pregunta de que si hace toda la lista con Sasuke pero si te respondo el fanfic pierde magia no, por eso te dejo con la duda, sin más espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

De igual manera para todos los que siguen esta historia, espero que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 6:

POV SAKURA…..

—Lo siento. —Una voz suave y triste me saludó en cuanto entré al apartamento. Ino se sentó en el sofá, sus ojos asomándose como un perrito culpable.

—¿Por? —Tiré mi bolsa vacía en su sala de estar y me dejé caer junto a ella.

—No me hagas decirlo —ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Perdón por echarte y decirle a Tsunade y Kakashi. —Ino se apartó de mí para darme un poco de espacio en caso de que estuviera enojada.

Pero yo no lo estaba. Realmente no estaba en lo más mínimo enojada con ella; si algo me molestaba, no me dijo que me quería fuera. Por otra parte, Ino no era así. Creo que debería haberlo sabido desde que me quedé con ellas durante tres meses.

—Está bien. Debería haberte quitado el pelo antes. —Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el televisor y agarré mi ropa de los tres cajones debajo del mueble de televisión que había estado viviendo mientras estuve allí.

—No te enojes. —Ino se inclinó aún más bajo en el sofá, como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo desaparecieran de repente.

—Honestamente, no estoy enojada, Ino. Si no fuera por ti, no me lo habría pasado tan bien en la fiesta de mi tío. Además, creo que debería haberles contado a Kakashi y a Tsunade sobre mi vida.

—WOW… wow. ¡Espera! ¿Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que la _pasaste tan bien_ en la fiesta de promoción conservadora y aburrida hasta el culo de tu tío? — Ino saltó del sofá y se arrastró hacia mí a cuatro patas. Ella se sentó al lado de mi bolso y me miró con asombro—. ¿Tú... realmente marcaste algo de la lista, Sakura? —susurró suavemente en el departamento lleno de solo dos personas.

Asentí.

—Mierda. ¿Cuál? ¿El tipo que te estaba mirando? ¿El intenso? Wow, no pensé que lo hicieras... —Se congeló—. Joder, le debo cincuenta dólares a Tenten —gimió Ino.

Rodé los ojos hacia ella y me reí entre dientes. Esta no era la primera vez que perdía una apuesta, especialmente una que involucraba mi vida. Pensarías que como mi amiga más vieja, ella me conocería lo suficiente como para ganar una apuesta de vez en cuando.

—Simplemente sucedió como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le dije.

En un segundo no quería hablar con él porque era el CEO y en el otro segundo me llamaba Gatita y decía una de mis muchas fantasías. Mi fantasía sexual. Una vez que me llamó por mi nombre completo, me quedé en blanco y lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía un orgasmo. Un cuerpo con poderoso y desgarrador orgasmo de una gran polla. Una polla tan grande...

—¿Pero cómo? Te conozco y creí con certeza que te habrías retirado, especialmente después de los mensajes de texto aterrados que me enviabas. — Ino comenzó a empacar mis prendas para mí, dejando que su personalidad organizada tomara el control—. Es solo, bueno para ti, pero te conozco, eres tímida o peor, te vuelves realmente perra hacia las personas nuevas.

—Cierto. Pero como dije, simplemente sucedió. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. —Mantuve los detalles al mínimo, temiendo que derramaría algo sobre perder la lista y convertirla en la Lista de Sasuke.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál tachaste? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y locamente felices.

—Hay tres... Big Dad D, 15 años mayor y primer orgasmo —dije tímidamente.

—¿Tres tipos diferentes? —Inclinó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Maldición —Ella organizó mi bolso con más fuerza—. Entonces tienes el paquete completo.

—¿Cuál debería tachar? —le pregunté a pesar de que no importaba hasta que Sasuke terminó conmigo.

Ella tarareaba en voz alta, realmente pensando en mi pregunta de una manera táctica.

—¿Cuán grande?

Abrí mis manos, mostrándole a Ino la cantidad de pulgadas que había estado dentro de mí. Ino tomó la medición con su mano y la movió hacia mi estómago verticalmente para ver exactamente cuánto de él encajaba dentro de mí. Su mano en el suelo, dentro de mis piernas cruzadas, y todo el camino hasta mi ombligo. Hasta ahora no me había caído que la polla de Sasuke era más que grande: era enorme. Y él había estado dentro de mí.

—Él también era grueso... —Sentí una oleada de lujuria llenando mi cuerpo cuando pensé en la primera vez que lo vi.

—Big Dad D —Tragó Ino—. Definitivamente... Big Dad D. Creo que vas a tener más orgasmos, entonces te puedes imaginar cuando hayas terminado con esta lista, pero nunca, _nunca_, tendrás otro Big Dad D.

Mordí mi labio, anhelando ver, follar y adorar la polla de Sasuke otra vez. Ino tenía razón: no iba a tener otro Big Dad D a menos que por alguna razón, toda mi suerte en el universo finalmente me alcanzara.

—Por cierto, nunca me felicitaste por mi increíble juego de palabras. Papá grande. _Big Dad D._ —Ella mueve sus ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse de su propia broma.

Le di una mirada seria y parpadeé lentamente. Lo admitiría, su juego de palabras era bueno, y me hizo reír varias veces, pero sabía que no debía alimentar su ego.

—Venga. ¿Puedes admitir que soy divertida? ¡Por favor! —Abrazó mi brazo y me rogó que admitiera la verdad.

—Bien —me hundí en sus ojos color verde lima—. Fue divertido. Eres divertida. —Rodé mis ojos, sintiendo su agarre de muerte en mi brazo mientras ella soltó una risita histérica.

Se acercó a fuego lento y tosió en su camino de regreso a su voz realista

—OK gracias. Como recompensa, puedes comer algunas sobras de pizza y yo terminaré de empacar para ti.

Me reí sabiendo que era más una recompensa para Ino, a quien le encantaba empacar y odiaba comer sobras.

Había estado mirando un lienzo en blanco en Illustrator durante las últimas tres horas desde que volví de donde Ino. Tenía poca o ninguna motivación en este proyecto y no sabía por qué. Podría haber sido porque era viernes por la tarde y mis tíos estaban en una fiesta divirtiéndose, o tal vez porque temía trabajar en un logotipo para una compañía de camisetas para niños que estaba completamente fuera de mi zona de confort que me causó dolor físico. O tal vez era por Sasuke.

Agarré mi teléfono y me dirigí a mi galería para ver a Sasuke otra vez. En este punto, debería haber puesto sus desnudos como mi fondo de pantalla para ahorrar tiempo. Ya que pasé interminables minutos, tal vez incluso horas, babeando sobre su polla como si me hubieran privado de algo que no sabía que necesitaba, y me odiaba por ello. No tenía autocontrol cuando se trataba de su equipo.

Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría un hombre ser tan... grande?

Me lamí los labios, sintiendo que el latido de mi corazón aumentaba con cada escena sucia corriendo en mi cabeza. _Dios mío, detente_, _Sakura_. Bloqueé mi teléfono, lo puse boca abajo sobre la mesa y lo deslicé por el otro extremo de mi escritorio, donde estaba fuera de mi alcance. _Vuelve al trabajo, Sakura_.

Volví a mi computadora, mirando el lienzo en blanco y olvidando que no tenía nada a lo que regresar. Se suponía que el logotipo era "colorido, audaz y divertido" y tenía un rinoceronte en él. Gruñí, dibujando líneas en mi cuaderno de bocetos hasta que se me ocurrió algo que terminó siendo un hombre de palo. Me reí de mí misma y me volví un poco loca por mi falta de ideas. ¿Era demasiado tarde para salir de este proyecto?

Fui a mi sitio web en busca de inspiración pero no me estaba ayudando, ¿y por qué? Me especialicé en tipografía y trabajé con colores oscuros (en su mayoría negros) y fuentes delgadas que eran casi ilegibles. Honestamente, era lo opuesto a RhinoPrints (nombre inteligente, ¿verdad?).

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono como si fuera a sacarme de mi rutina. Me pregunto ¿cuál era el proyecto de Sasuke? Estuve tratando de adivinarlo desde la última vez que lo vi el miércoles, pero no pude entenderlo. Todo lo que sabía era que era "muy privado" y "muy querido" para él, lo que no me da pistas, aparte del hecho de que Sasuke no quería que nadie lo descubriera.

Miré la tarjeta de visita de Sasuke que desenterré de la papelera como un mapache. Apostaría mi vida a que Sasuke no quería un nuevo diseño para su tarjeta de visita, entonces, ¿qué podría ser? Siempre podría llamarlo y preguntar como una persona normal.

Rodé mi silla sobre mi piso y miré mi teléfono. Podría llamar y asegurarme de que era un proyecto dentro de mi zona de confort. Solo tomaría un segundo y una pregunta. Nada más, nada menos. Pero era viernes por la noche y probablemente estaba ocupado, probablemente en la misma fiesta en la que mi tío estaba ahora. Me desplacé en galería de imágenes y encontré mis dos imágenes favoritas en mi galería sin pensar un segundo,_¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Se me hizo la boca agua mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho. Me lamí los labios y bajé directamente a mi hendidura, ignorando mis pantalones cortos y mis bragas. Haría cualquier cosa ahora mismo para probar. No importa cuántas veces me masturbe por Sasuke agarrando su polla, siempre parecía estar insatisfecha y querer más. Mucho más.

Vi mi pulgar hacer clic en el botón de _llamada_ sin notificar al resto de mi cuerpo y acerqué el teléfono a mi oído.

—¿Sakura? —Escuché su voz profunda dirigirse a mí.

—Hola… Buenas tardes, Sasuke _—¿Buenas tardes? ¿Qué mierda, acabo de ser contratada para telemarketing?_—. Es Sakura. —_Dios mío, ¿qué está mal contigo? Él sabe que eres tú, Mal. _

Sasuke se rio por su nariz —¿Qué pasa, Gatita?

Sentí que se escapó un pequeño gemido cuando se dirigió a mí por ese apodo que secretamente adoraba

—Mmm-hmm, me preguntaba si no estabas ocupado y si puedes responder algunas preguntas.

Dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido como si se hubiera sentado.

—Bueno, acabo de poner mi cena en el horno, así que adelante.

—Oh, si tienes compañía, puedo llamar en otro momento. No es tan importante —jadeé nerviosamente, tratando de encontrar una salida a esta llamada sin tener que colgar.

—No. No tengo compañía, solo una cena para mí. ¿Qué querías preguntar?

Aunque no podía ver a Sasuke, podía decir que estaba sonriendo y me estaba matando. Principalmente porque todo lo que quería era arrodillarme con su polla entre mis labios mientras él me daba esa misma sonrisa.

—Bueno, sé que hablaste con mi tío sobre mí, como referencia de trabajo, y sé que vas a trabajar con él, aunque dije que no lo involucraras...

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Me dijeron que necesitaba un compañero para un trabajo simple, así que elegí a la única persona decente en el edificio.

_¿Me dijo que necesitaba un compañero? ¿Por qué le dijeron qué hacer como CEO? _

—De acuerdo, digamos que te creo, para poder volver a mi pregunta. Quería saber si este trabajo potencial es correcto para mí. Estoy en una posición en la que tengo que diseñar algo fuera de mí, no importa, da igual. ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme sobre el trabajo?

—¿Llamaste porque querías saber si eres adecuada para un trabajo para el que no has sido contratada?

Bueno, mierda. Si lo puso así, sí, sonó como una razón para llamar, y lo sabía. Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros que no se sentía mal, pero no se sentía bien.

—Sí, mmm, no importa, tienes razón. Me voy a ir ahora. Adiós. —Me apresuré a separar mi teléfono de mi oído cuando escuché a Sasuke gemir. Fue amortiguado, pero definitivamente fue un gemido placentero.

—Dime algo, ¿has borrado las imágenes que te envié? —Sasuke dejó escapar otro gemido, este más fuerte y más intenso. No dije nada, esperando que él penTsunade que colgué, pero obviamente no lo hice.

—¿Las eliminaste? ¿Sí o no?

—No —dije rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

—¿Cuál fue la razón por la que realmente llamaste, Sakura? —Inhaló bruscamente de la misma manera que cuando me follaba.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba jugando consigo mismo. Fue convertido en una conversación casual en el número tres en la lista. _Tener sexo por teléfono_. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se me pasó por la cabeza en los últimos días o incluso antes de llamarlo cuando me quedé mirando su polla sin vergüenza.

—No me mientas, Gatita. —Su respiración era breve y débil. Sasuke estaba jugando consigo mismo y no pude controlarme más. Moví mi mano hacia mi pecho y lo agarré bruscamente mientras me mordía el labio para mantenerme en silencio.

—Yo… llamé porque... —Hice una pausa.

—Dime exactamente lo que tienes en mente —gimió, decidido a sacarme la información a toda costa.

Saqué mis pechos sobre mi camiseta sin mangas y expuse mis pechos excitados que estaban ansiosos por recibir más atención.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... en tu polla —ronroneé mientras pasaba la mano por mi coño.

—Oh, ¿es así? —Estaba segura de que había una sonrisa diabólica en la otra línea.

—Sí —ronroneé, sosteniendo mi teléfono con mi hombro y jugando con mi pezón y mi clítoris.

—Eso es. Gime por la polla de papi y qué puedo hacer por ti. Gimes porque no conoces a otro hombre pero papi puede darte lo que necesitas, Gatita.

Su voz era orgásmica ya que se hizo más profunda y más ronca. Gemí más fuerte que antes y él siguió con una pequeña burla.

—Pero ahora tienes que parar. —Su voz era fría y exigente.

Me detuve como si papá me lo pidiera y esperé pacientemente a que él me dijera qué quería que yo hiciera.

—Bueno. Ahora, escúchame —hubo una pausa—. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?

—Mi habitación —jadeé, tratando de no jugar conmigo misma.

—Bien, ve a cerrar la puerta y sube a tu cama —apretó los dientes.

—Está bien —asentí.

—No, por el momento es "Sí, papi" o "Sí, Big Daddy". ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, papi —Tragué saliva. Salté a mi cama y esperé la siguiente orden de mi Big Daddy.

—Quítate toda la ropa —gimió.

Asentí, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía verme. Me desnudé en mi cama y sentí las suaves cubiertas contra mi piel.

—¿Estas sola en casa?

—Sí, papi.

—Ponme en el altavoz. Necesitarás ambas manos.

Lo puse en el altavoz como él quería y esperé.

—Ahora, quiero que me cuentes una pequeña historia mientras juegas contigo misma. Quiero saber exactamente lo que piensas cuando miras mi polla, Gatita. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Sí, papi. Puedo hacer eso.

—Bueno. Comienza a jugar solo con tus tetas, tus dos tetas. Tu coño está prohibido a partir de ahora.

Miré hacia abajo a mi pezón en curación que tenía una barra de metal a través de él. No había forma en el infierno de que iba a jugar con mis dos pezones ya que uno solo me daría dolor.

—No puedo jugar con los dos, solo con uno —espeté la verdad, y obviamente no tuve que decírselo, pero lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Podría causar dolor, irritación y/o infección. —Cité a la mujer que me perforó el pezón.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Sasuke era curiosamente feliz.

—Mi pezón se está curando de ser perforado.

Sasuke sonó como si fuera a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Estaba en una posición que no creo que esperara cuando me pidió que jugara con mis tetas.

—Entonces juega con uno y hazlo bien, gatita. Como dije antes, tu coño está prohibido a partir de ahora.

Ajustando mi pezón entre mi pulgar e índice, sentí toda la sensación mientras papi estaba en el otro lado jugando consigo mismo y respirando pesadamente.

—Puedes comenzar la historia cuando quieras, Gatita.

—Quiero probarte, papi. Yo... quiero sentirte entre mis labios. Quiero que tu polla llene mi boca mientras lucho por tragarte… —Mi pezón se volvió más sensible ya que mi coño anhelaba atención—. Cuando me ves luchando, siento tu mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras me empujas tu polla más adentro, empujándome hasta que me ahogue. Hasta que sea adicta a ti. Adicta a tu polla, a tu olor, a tu gusto, y a la forma en que me haces sentir. —Pasé la mano por mis muslos interiores, deteniéndome cuidadosamente alrededor de mi hendidura.

Papi gruñó por lo bajo como si estuviera escuchando exactamente lo que quería oír y más.

—Oh, bebé, Sakura, estás en una larga carrera —se las arregló para hablar, incluso con su respiración pesada—. Creo que tu coño merece algo de atención. ¿No es así, Gatita?

—Sí, papi —gimoteé, sumergiéndome en mi coño mojado. Una mano abusó de mi pezón y la otra mi coño.

—Quiero que te vengas para papi. Quiero que te vengas conmigo. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Sí papi.

Otra _jodido_ gemido rozó sus labios.

—¿Puedes imaginarme agarrando la parte posterior de tu cabello y empujando mi polla por tu garganta? ¿Te imaginas mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos cuando te estás ahogando? ¿Cómo lo adoras? ¿Puedes sentir la falta de aire en tus pulmones mientras me suplicas que esté dentro de tu apretada garganta por un poco más de tiempo?

—¡Sí, Papi! —Me froté el clítoris más rápido y sentí que el calor se acumulaba en mi cuerpo. Arqueé mi espalda y curvé los dedos de mis pies, lista para que mi orgasmo me robara.

—Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome mientras me chupas, gatita. Quiero que sientas mi polla palpitar dentro de esa garganta pequeña y apretada mientras tus gemidos vibran...

—¿Puedo correrme? ¿Por favor?

—Todavía no —Exhaló e inhaló ferozmente. Él también estaba en su punto de ruptura.

—Por favor, papi. Por favor, ¿puedo correrme con Big Daddy? —Le supliqué como si mi vida estuviera en juego.

—¡Joder Sakura, sí!

Su orgasmo fue poderoso y resonó a través de los altavoces de mi teléfono. Me conecté con Papi, mi clítoris vibró bajo mi toque, mi orgasmo onduló a través de mi cuerpo tenso. Sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a regresar de su viaje.

—Oh, Dios mío —ronroneé, el último golpe de mi orgasmo me llenó—. Oh…Dios…mío.

Miré por encima de la tela recogida de mi dosel con nada más que una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi cofre se levantó y cayó sobre la cama, tomando las respiraciones descomunales de Sasuke.

Él inhaló bruscamente

—Ahora, ¿me envías una prueba?

Quité a Sasuke del altavoz sin decir una palabra.

—_Si necesitas ideas, me encantaría verte abrir ese apretado coño para mí. —_Se cita Sasuke_. _

Tragué saliva y miré mis dedos vidriosos en mi humedad.

—Acabamos de tachar el número tres, así que vamos a tachar el número uno también. Preferiría dos imágenes, así que es justo. La segunda imagen puede ser de tu elección, Gatita.

Antes de decir algo, oí que terminaba la llamada.

Miré las imágenes de Sasuke, admirándolas, pero sobre todo deseando poder saborear mi sed. Como dije antes, no importa cuántas veces jugué conmigo misma, no pude luchar contra mi deseo de lo real. Entré a mi cámara, la giré hacia mí y fui testigo de lo que Sasuke me había hecho con una sola llamada telefónica.

¡_Foto_!

POV SASUKE…..

Colgué el teléfono, obteniendo una vista clara del desastre que había hecho. Mi semen estaba sobre mi estómago y un poco en mis pantalones, como un adolescente que simplemente no podía contenerlo.

Mierda.

En los últimos años, no he sido una persona muy sexual. Solía serlo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora mi deseo de tener relaciones sexuales llegaba tal vez a una o dos veces al año, por lo tanto, mi grupo de follada. No me malinterpreten: me gustaba el sexo, mucho, y me parecía increíble, obviamente, pero no era algo que me hiciera estar flotando en el aire como una nueva droga en el mercado mezclada con una buena bebida.

Sin embargo, esta vez… esta vez salté y por un breve instante estuve en el aire sintiendo lo mucho que había estado anhelando durante años. Follar. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para limpiar y ponerme el pijama, que era una forma indirecta de decir mis calzoncillos. Me dirigí a la cocina, revisando mi pollo asado que solo tenía unos minutos para cocinar antes de que me zambullera. Me puse a machacar el puré de papas cuando escuché el zumbido de mi teléfono, no una, ni dos, sino cuatro veces.

Sabía que era Sakura. Sabía que iba a ser otro texto diciendo que no iba a enviar un desnudo…

El colmo volvió a golpearme, otro salto, mientras hojeaba dos imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Su suave piel aceitunada se apoderó de mi teléfono mientras hacía lo que le dije que hiciera y extendió su coño hinchado y húmedo que brillaba como una estrella. La otra imagen era sexy y tierna, mostrando sus redondos pezones rosados. Uno de ellos estaba rojo por la atención, y el otro duro y rojo por el metal que penetraba dentro de él, que nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños más salvajes, esperaba que ella tuviera. Tenía dos pecas oscuras en el pecho una al lado de la otra debajo de su pezón derecho, sin perforaciones. Me hizo querer besarlos y conectar los puntos. Su labio inferior de color rosa pálido natural con su diamante se asomó en la parte superior de la imagen, de alguna manera jodidamente robando el espectáculo de sus pechos, que eran fantásticos. Como dos melones suaves que quería comer.

Me reí entre dientes, todavía sorprendido de que ella enviara los desnudos.

**Gatita |** 4 hecho.

**Gatita |** 6 más para ir.

Su texto fue directo al grano y de tipo empresarial, que no leí demasiado. En cambio, me dirigí hacia mi computadora portátil y escribí Sakura Hatake en el cuadro de búsqueda para ver qué sucedió. Pero luché con la fuente pequeña, así que me rendí y me puse mis lentes de lectura. Siempre me olvidé de la edad que tenía hasta que tenía que ponérmelos.

Los resultados usuales surgieron. Su Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, Tumblr, Twitter, rara vez usaba ninguno de ellos, hasta que encontré su sitio web en la segunda página. Hice clic y esperaba ver algo que se pareciera a su dormitorio, blanco y rosa mezclado con algunos carteles negros. Pero no fue así en absoluto.

El fondo del sitio web era negro y la fuente era delgada y retro, y todo en minúscula, como una máquina de escribir vieja. Solo tenía cinco pestañas en su página, que consistía en la página de inicio y cuatro proyectos: retoque de carteles, tipo vernáculo, K + J y esteroides Polaroid.

El retrabajo del cartel y el tipo de vernáculo eran promedio ya que obviamente eran proyectos escolares. Pero los esteroides Polaroid y K+ J eran interesantes.

Polaroid Esteroides era una galería de Polaroids que tomó de hombres que fueron atrapados como si estuvieran con esteroides. Les cortó los rostros para que no pudieras ver su identidad, pero eso no ocultaba el hecho de que parecían herramientas, como los muchachos de la fraternidad universitaria que querían una cogida fácil para aumentar su "número" y su baja autoestima. Todas las fotos fueron tomadas en la calle, excepto una, la última.

Fue tomada dentro de un viejo departamento donde el tipo no demasiado blando estaba sentado en un sofá azul oscuro reventado con un par de pantorrillas gruesas y suaves descansando en su regazo. Fueron las piernas de Sakura y por una fracción de segundo sentí celos. Celoso porque quería ser él. Quería ser el chico que abrazaba sus piernas, moviendo mis manos lentamente hasta que llegué a su lugar feliz y abrí su coño con los dedos, uno, dos y tres, dándole otro orgasmo, algo que sabía que este niño nunca podría tener nada de ella.

Solté una carcajada y me dirigí al último proyecto, K + J. Ella no explicó qué o quién representaba K + J, pero escribió "Las cosas que K + J dijeron". Hubo un total de doce imágenes en esta página, compuestas por tipos de letras interesantes y caligrafía que se volvieron más detalladas con cada póster. Empezaron pequeños y luego se hicieron más grandes, en tamaño, texto y color (qué no usó mucho).

El primer póster era un cartel blanco con un texto en blanco que decía "Sakura". El segundo, "Say Dada", estaba escrito con una letra áspera, casi ilegible, como si la hubiera escrito un niño pequeño. El tercero, "Ven a mamá, Sak"", era burbujeante y dulce. Me tomó solo unos segundos darme cuenta de que K + J eran sus padres y ella los citó desde el día en que nació hasta que tenía doce años. El último cartel decía: "No tengas miedo, mi Estrella Rosa".

Mi corazón se rindió cuando vi el último póster. Tenía una cita y contexto tan dulce, pero el tipo y los colores eran oscuros, llenos de depresión y pena. Quería preguntarle sobre este proyecto. Quería preguntar por qué terminó en doce carteles y por qué el último era tan doloroso, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Solo quería que ella me lo dijera. Al ver el último cartel fue cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de contratar a Sakura por el trabajo. Ella sabía exactamente lo que yo había sentido, lo que todavía sentía, y lo mostró en su trabajo, que es lo que yo quería.

Mi horno zumbó y me levanté, cerré mi portátil y olvidé lo que acababa de ver. Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar mi cena y terminar de macerar mis papas, sintiendo un tirón dolorosamente fuerte en mi pecho. Pero como siempre, lo descuidé, tratando de no pensar en ella y lo que podría haber hecho para ayudar, o lo bien que se sentiría tener otra bebida alta o beber, así podría quedarme dormida por unas pocas horas. Por unos pocos minutos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y aparté mis pesados pensamientos, tratando de no recordar lo que hice. Empujé recuerdos preciosos hasta que colapsaron bajo las toneladas y toneladas de presión en mi abismo y desaparecieron.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a tod@s, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había publicado el capítulo anterior me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo y gracias por disfrutar de esta historia.

Capítulo 7:

POV SASUKE:

—¿Escogiste un compañero? —preguntó Itachi en el momento en que me vio caminando hacia mi oficina.

Sostuvo sus manos frente a su entrepierna, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su muñeca, la otra en un puño. Estaba rígido como siempre, nunca preguntaba más de lo necesario y nunca mostrando ninguna expresión. Abrí la puerta y la sostuve para que Itachi entrara.

—¿Escogiste un compañero? —preguntó Itachi otra vez en el mismo tono.

—¿Crees que invité al Sr. Hatake a mi oficina el miércoles pasado para bizcochos y té?

Levantó la ceja mostrándome que estaba un poco irritado con ese comentario creciendo en Londres y todo. Solo sabía algunas cosas acerca de Itachi. Había trabajado para mi papá por los últimos dos años y hasta hace unos meses no sabía que era ruso, español y coreano. Nació en Corea después se mudó a Londres cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años. Después de diez años, se mudó a los Estados Unidos y cuando cumplió dieciocho se enlistó en la Marina y nunca miró atrás.

Era un tipo alto, no más alto que mi culo de un metro ochenta y cinco, pero alto. Era más grande que yo lo que tenía sentido con sus antecedentes y no decía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, quería golpearlo en el rostro. No porque es molesto o aburrido o estúpido, sino porque era Fugaku el que hablaba. Itachi es mi agenda viviente de trabajo diario en los planes de Fugaku.

—¿Escogiste un…?

—¡Sí! Joder, lee entre líneas —golpee mi portafolios casi vacío sobre la mesa. Retiré el respaldo del asiento y coloqué los pies en el amado escritorio de caoba de mi padre en el que se gastó miles.

Itachi levantó la ceja de nuevo, mirando mis pies pero sin decir una palabra. —¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no alguien de este piso? Tienen más experiencia.

Dije la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. —Porque Kakashi es el mejor abogado de bienes raíces que tenemos y que realmente hace su maldito trabajo.

Y porque voy a follar a su sobrina una y otra vez por los próximos veintiún días ya que quiero jugar un juego escrito en una pequeña hoja rosa.

Y porque necesitaba una manera fácil de comunicarme con ella sin estar ahí siguiéndola en la cafetería, donde estaba esta mañana, y regañarla por no responder a su maldito teléfono todo el fin de semana. Todo lo que quería hacer el fin de semana. Todo lo que quería hacer el fin de semana era alquilar una habitación de hotel y demoler la jodida lista en una noche de lo caliente que estaba. Mierda, incluso iba a darle la noticia sobre contratarla. Pero no me dio nada. Ni una respuesta o llamada de vuelta. Ni una señal de vida.

—Notificaré al Sr. Nara de inmediato —Itachi estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su lugar habitual fuera de la puerta. Se quedaba de pie ocho horas, tal vez más, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo me quedaba, y me revisaba como una niñera enaltecida. Despreciaba cada segundo de eso, pero lo toleraba porque tranquilizaba a mi padre, estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Por qué necesito un compañero? ¿Especialmente para un caso tan pequeño que puedo terminarlo en menos de una semana? —Le pregunté a Itachi, inseguro si iba a responder.

Lentamente giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspeccionándome con sus ojos negros como el carbón. —Para la investigación. —Se detuvo y después abrió la boca otra vez. Ésta vez era él hablando, no Fugaku.

—Él quería ver a quien elegirías después de que le conté sobre la Srta. Hatake. —Esta era la manera de Itachi de darme una advertencia, una advertencia de que me estaba observando y no solo dentro de la oficina sino también fuera.

Mi sangre dejó de correr a través de mi cuerpo, pero no podía mostrarle que era vulnerable acerca de esta nueva información o de lo contrario podría contárselo a Fugaku.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente.

—La semana pasada. El miércoles —se detuvo otra vez—. Estabas en horario laboral. Veinte minutos tarde para el trabajo, así que averigüé dónde estabas. —Levantó una ceja.

Otra advertencia.

Una advertencia que quería decir que mientras no fuera durante el horario de oficina, estaba bien.

—Pronto estará trabajando para mí —dejé caer mis pies del escritorio y saqué una carpeta manila de mi portafolios.

Itachi se dio la vuelta completamente, manteniendo la posición de sus manos mientras levantaba la barbilla. —¿Por qué?

—¿Para diseñar mis nuevas tarjetas de presentación? —Mentí.

—¿Las tarjetas de presentación que te dio el Sr. Nara como regalo no son lo suficientemente buenas?

Estaba tratando de torcer mis palabras, probablemente porque sospechaba acerca de Sakura y de mis intenciones.

—Lo eran. Hace dos años cuando obtuve mi ascenso —me puse los anteojos para leer y abrí la carpeta para ver los detalles de este caso de mierda que no era nada más que una prueba.

Miré más allá de mis anteojos a Itachi, que seguía rígido como una tabla, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de matarme si estaba mintiendo.

—Cuando termines con tu pequeño proyecto secundario, espero dos tarjetas —su voz era clara.

—Bien —moví mi barbilla dirigiéndolo a la puerta a pesar de que ya estaba un paso delante de mí.

No estaba demasiado preocupado por Itachi, en lo más mínimo. No después de que me dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar fuera de horario de oficina y que estaba bien. Así que en ese caso, mi plan para el almuerzo todavía estaba en marcha. Odiaba tener que recurrir a ese malvado plan para estar a solas con Sakura, pero necesitaba su cuerpo.

Agarre mi teléfono y marque a la oficina de Kakashi.

—Habla el Sr. Hatake.

—Hola Kakashi, vamos a almorzar hoy —exigí.

Gruñó, probablemente porque todavía era el amanecer, pero más probablemente porque yo sabía que tenía una cita para almorzar con Sakura y no quería decirme que no. Los vi dirigirse a Bily's Burguer la semana pasada y no habría ninguna otra razón por la que Sakura conduciría treinta minutos temprano en la mañana cuando podría estar trabajando desde casa.

—Mierda. No puedo. Tengo que almorzar con Sakura.

—Tráela. Le tengo buenas noticias y preferiría contárselo cara a cara.

—Espera, ¿de verdad? Está bien, déjame ver si está de acuerdo con esto… — Lo escuché revolver su abrigo para agarrar su teléfono.

—Dile que nos encuentre en Piccola Isola a las doce en punto. Hoy tengo poco tiempo así que sería grandioso si llega ahí y tomamos el auto.

—Oh mierda. Me encanta ese lugar —podía escucharlo babear por el pensamiento de la comida.

—Es mi obsequio y yo conduciré. Iré a buscarte alrededor de las 11:50. Y Kakashi, no le digas acerca de las buenas noticias, ni siquiera lo menciones.

—¿Es acerca del trabajo de diseño? —Sondeó.

—Te veré en unas horas —colgué.

Genial, eso fue fácil con pocas o ninguna preguntas. Le marqué a Frankie, mi recepcionista.

—Oye, Frankie. Necesito que hagas algo. Exactamente a las 11:45, no antes no después, lleva al Sr. Hatake a los archivos Philler. Dile que Kev quiere que los revise de inmediato, antes de que termine el día.

La última parte no era cierta. Kev no los necesitaba de inmediato, solo los necesitaba antes de este fin de semana, así que Kakashi tenía cinco días para trabajar en ellos. Pero necesitaba que Kakashi se sintiera estresado para que pudiera olvidar enviar un mensaje de texto a Sakura diciendo que estaba muy ocupado para ir a almorzar. Necesitaba que olvidara nuestros planes completamente hasta que yo estuviera abajo y ella en el restaurante.

—11:45. Sr. Hatake. Los archivos Philler. Kev. ¿Es todo?

—11: 45 no antes no después —recalqué.

—Lo tengo.

Colgué y me recliné en mi silla. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y ver si todo caía en su lugar y conseguir mi curvilíneo algodón de azúcar.

POV SAKURA……….

—Hola. —Me acerqué un poco más al anfitrión que me había estado ignorando desde que entré.

—Hola —dijo con la cabeza baja.

—Tengo que encontrarme con alguien para almorzar aquí.

Miró hacia arriba, mirándome detenidamente la camiseta de AC/DC, los pantalones cortes de cintura alta combinados con medias de rejilla debajo de ellos y las viejas Converse altas. Mi laptop se hacía más pesada en mi mochila, así que apreté las correas para aliviar algo de peso en mis hombros. Pero él todavía no había dicho nada.

No estaba al corriente con el código de vestimenta de Piccola Isola, pero no sabía que vendría hoy. Quiero decir, es uno de los restaurantes más agradables de la ciudad, donde un buen vestido y traje no eran opcionales, prácticamente se ponían. Yo era escéptica sobre venir aquí al principio, pero me encantó su comida, así que pensé, ¿por qué no trato de entrar? Probablemente hubiera sido mejor si esperaba a mi tío fuera. ¡Mierda!

—Lo siento, pero estamos completamente llenos ahora y no llevas el atuendo apropiado. Te aconsejo que te vayas ahora. —Trató de esconder su sonrisa petulante, pero falló.

El restaurante estaba medio lleno por lo que pude ver. Había una despedida de soltera en un lado, llena de mujeres de unos 30 años, riendo y chismorreando mientras abrían regalos. El otro lado casi vacío con algunas parejas mayores aquí y allá.

El anfitrión hizo un gesto hacia la puerta cuando no me vio moverme. Me volteé, sintiendo la vergüenza royendo mi carne con cada paso que daba. Salí y me apoyé contra el edificio, todavía lo sentía reírse de mí mientras esperaba que mi tío me salvara o intentara salvarme. Pero en cambio, llegó tarde. Revisé mis textos para asegurarme de haber seguido las instrucciones correctas.

Kakashi Vamos a Piccooolaaaaa Isoooolaaaa.

Kakashi Te veo allí a las 12.

Miré el reloj, 12:05 a.m. Me reí entre dientes y leí el texto con todas las A y las O con la voz de mi tío. Era fácil saber cuándo estaba realmente entusiasmado con algo, ya que siempre alargaba sus vocales.

Lo llamé, pero no contestó.

Leí el texto una y otra vez. ¿Te veo allí a las 12? ¿Estaba halando de la cafetería o el restaurante? Empecé a leer demasiado en el texto.

Un Mercedes Benz negro y brillante se detuvo frente a mí, donde solo se permitía aparcar a los importantes clientes de Piccola Isola. Por lo general, las personas que vienen al restaurante cada dos días o las que les donaron, para "ayudar a que la comunidad crezca".

Las ventanas estaban teñidas, casi negras, y no podía decir ni me importaba quién estaba dentro. Volví a mi teléfono, llamé a Kakashi una vez más, pero no hubo respuesta. Miré hacia arriba, tratando de ver si podía encontrar a mi tío en la jungla de cemento, pero en su lugar encontré a un león. Encontré a Sasuke saliendo de su Mercedes Benz y caminando hacia mí mientras se arremangaba las mangas hasta los codos. Llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada que combinaba con su raya blanca, una corbata de color morado oscuro y un par de pantalones grises color piedra. Dios, se veía tan bien. Espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

Sasuke comprobó mi atuendo y sonrió por lo que solo pareció medio segundo. Se alzó sobre mí con apetito en sus ojos.

Trague saliva y murmuré mi pregunta. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí. —¿Tu tío no te dijo que me uniría a ti para almorzar?

—Nooo…

O de lo contrarío no habría venido. Había una razón por la que bloqueé tu número, bella sirena.

—Bien, suerte, me voy a almorzar —Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Dónde está mi tío? —Crucé los brazos, no muy cómoda con esta situación.

—En la oficina. Tenía un… trabajo inesperado amontonado.

Había una mentira detrás de esa oración y yo lo sabía. Pude verlo en su rostro, su cuerpo y toda su atmósfera. Estaba orbitando a su alrededor como si fuera el maldito sol.

—Sin ofender. Pero tengo poco tiempo con el trabajo y eso, así que voy a regresar a la cafetería.

—Entra, Sakura. Tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas —abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara.

Pensé que querría hablar sobre por qué lo estaba ignorando, lo que era simple: no quería la distracción o la tentación, no hasta que terminara con el logotipo de Rhino Prints. Entonces podría darle todo lo que quería y todo lo que necesitara. Miré dentro y vi al anfitrión mirando la tabla de asientos.

—Escucha, el anfitrión me echó un poco —susurré avergonzada, esperando que el anfitrión no pudiera oírme.

Sasuke cerró inmediatamente la puerta y dio un paso hacia mí, mirando la razón por la que no fui bienvenida en primer lugar. Se quedó mirando mi camisa por un momento y luego mis mayas de rejilla, tocándolas ligeramente con el dorso de su dedo. Mi cuerpo respondió poniéndose la piel de gallina.

—Solo entra al restaurante —dijo entre dientes con impaciencia, a pesar de que su toque fue tan gentil.

Nos dirigimos hacia adentro y el anfitrión levantó la vista de inmediato cuando entramos, mirando solo a Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, Sr. Sharinga, Uchiha. Sr. Uchiha —los ojos del anfitrión se precipitaron hacia mí ahora, sorprendido de que estuviera con alguien como Sasuke.

¿Sr. Sharinga?

—Mesa para dos. En algún lugar privado —agregó Sasuke. Se puso de pie, mirando el libro de citas del anfitrión.

—Desafortunadamente, estamos realmente llenos y hay un código de vestimenta —dijo, esta vez sin una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Incluso la habitación privada en la parte de atrás? —pregunto Sasuke.

—No. No en la habitación privada, pero, eh… —tragó saliva, atrapando en su mentira—. El código de vestimenta todavía se aplica.

Sasuke me volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y luego al anfitrión. Él no dijo nada; solo miró al anfitrión mientras le daba una ceja arqueada. Se estaban comunicando telepáticamente, y Sasuke estaba ganando la discusión.

—Sígueme por este camino —masculló el anfitrión, agarrando dos menús del podio derrotado.

Miré a la gente que mirándonos, mirándome, cuando pasamos caminando hacia una habitación cerrada en la parte trasera, aislada como una isla. La habitación privada era espaciosa, con solo una mesa grande en el medio, cortinas gruesas sobre las ventanas e incluso una chimenea que no era necesaria en agosto.

—¿Esta habitación está bien? —La voz del anfitrión se quebró.

—Sí. Dígale al camarero que estamos listos para ordenar —Sasuke se sentó y yo lo seguí, sentada frente a él y lanzando mi bolsa al suelo.

Parecía muy impaciente. Había algo en su mente y necesitaba que todos se fueran antes de que pudiera escupirlo. Podría decir que me involucró, esa parte era obvia. Él entrelazó sus dedos y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa. Esta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos en la misma habitación desde nuestra llamada telefónica, y se sentía diferente. De alguna manera, se sentía íntimo, aunque podría haber sido porque estábamos en un entorno tan íntimo. Él me miró atentamente, estudiando mi comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien? —La puerta se balanceó y me interrumpió.

—Hola, soy Val, vuestra camarera esta tarde. ¿Te gustaría escuchar nuestro Especial del lunes?

—No, y nos saltearemos los aperitivos. Tendré el pollo con marsala y setas y ella tendrá el…

Sasuke esperó a que dijera lo que quería, pero ni siquiera había mirado el menú y no podía recordar lo que ordené la última vez que estuve aquí para mi cena de graduación. Escaneé el menú, pero sentí que mi corazón explotaba como una supernova cuando vi los precios. Obviamente, mi tío pagó la última vez, así que no me preocupé por los precios. Tragué saliva y escogí el artículo más barato en el menú que todavía estaba fuera de mi presupuesto.

—Voy a tener la ensalada.

Sasuke debe haber visto la cara que hice a los precios, porque lo siguiente que escuche fue—: Pago yo, Sakura. Elige algo que te llene.

Miré a Sasuke y a la camarera, ambos esperándome. Escaneé la sección de bistec, mi sección favorita, y escogí algo más apetitoso que una ensalada.

—Tomaré el solomillo marinado.

—¿Y cómo le gustaría eso cocinado, señora?

—Poco hecho. Medio poco hecho si tienes que hacerlo. —Vi a Sasuke sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Eso es todo? —La camarera se acercó y agarró mi menú, luego se dirigió a Sasuke.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? —preguntó.

—¿Para ti? De veinte a veinticinco minutos, más o menos —agarró el menú, pero lo mantuvo apretado como si estuvieran jugando al tira y afloja.

—Hagamos que sea treinta y cinco minutos —sugirió Sasuke—. No necesitaremos nada más, así que por favor, no vuelvan aquí hasta que nuestra comida esté lista en treinta y cinco minutos.

—Sí señor. Sr. Uchiha —juro, pensé que iba a saludarlo en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke soltó el menú y al instante me miró a los ojos.

—Me has estado ignorando, gatita. —Dice Sasuke después de que la camarera salga de la habitación.

—He estado ocupada con el trabajo —me cruzo de brazos, no me gusta, pero amaba secretamente, la forma en que me hablaba como si estuviera listo para castigarme. Oh, Dios, estoy tan caliente.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que no puedes responder a un mensaje de texto? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Te bloqueé. No vi un mensaje de texto —espeté.

—¿Me bloqueaste? —Él apretó los dientes.

Asentí.

—¿Por qué?

Porque si veía tus mensajes de texto o volvía a mirar tus fotos desnudas (que finalmente eliminé de mi galería) no habría conseguido nada este fin de semana.

—Necesitaba concentrarme en el trabajo —murmuré.

Él no dijo nada. Sasuke solo se inclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabías que nunca hago el primer movimiento?

Negué con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida ya que él fue quien primero me habló en la fiesta y luego envió las fotos desnudo e inició el sexo telefónico.

—Me gusta La Lista de Ruptura… La Lista de Sasuke. Me gustan los objetivos y los pequeños juegos para jugar. El hecho que me permite follarte constantemente durante un mes. Me gusta, sin embargo… —se levantó—. No me gusta que me ignoren. No me gusta trabajar más duro de lo necesario. Y especialmente no me gusta perder, gatita.

Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta, agarró la silla del extremo de la mesa y la apoyó contra la puerta para cerrarla de manera anticuada. Se estaba asegurando de que nadie entrase por los próximos treinta y cinco minutos como quería. Se estaba asegurando de que el número cinco en la lista era tachado. Tener sexo en un lugar público. Mentiría si dijera que no me excitó. No me asustó; me emocionó. No me hizo sentir insegura, me hizo sentir protegida.

Se acercó a mí, me acarició la mejilla y observó mis ojos crecer. Se apoyó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia, solo que sabía cómo hacerlo y, por una fracción de segundo, un gran error, miré hacia abajo. Él estaba creciendo por la lujuria y el deseo. Creciendo para poder sentirlo dentro de mí otra vez. Arranqué mis ojos lejos de su polla y escaneé. Su sonrisa era traviesa y los ojos eran como los de una tormenta.

—Por ahora, levantas tu teléfono al segundo en que llamo o envió un mensaje de texto. Sin excusas. Sin demora. Nada. No estarás 'ocupada con el trabajo' porque yo soy tu trabajo. Soy tu jefe. Tu único jefe. Y te pagaré el triple de lo que tu jefe lo está haciendo ahora, en ambos proyectos. Si no te gusta, entonces está la puerta. Ni la silla ni yo te detendremos, gatita.

Espera, ¿era la manera inusual de Sasuke para decirme que conseguí el trabajo? ¿Ambos trabajos?

Mis ojos escanearon su rostro, luego su cuerpo y finalmente su polla. Que ahora estaba en su máximo tamaño, sellado herméticamente contra su muslo y sobresaliendo de sus pantalones ajustados. Pasé por sus pantalones y bajé al piso mirando sus oxfords negros y brillantes con ribetes dorados.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a pagar en grande por el proyecto personal, además de otros mil para un nuevo proyecto?

Él bufó. —¿Estabas cobrando alrededor de los 3 y medio? ¿Por un proyecto?

Asentí con la cabeza, mirándolo esta vez.

Él negó con la cabeza con una vaga sonrisa. —Oh, gatita. Nunca te vengas en corto. Discutiremos los precios después… —empujó mi silla hacia atrás y giró la silla hacia un lado para mirarlo. Se paró frente a mí, pellizcando la manga de mi camiseta.

—¿Después? —Me hice la tonta, agarrando el lado de la silla.

Él arqueó su ceja, sabiendo muy bien que era una pregunta estúpida y yo no era una chica estúpida. —Después de que mi plan se desarrolle como yo quiero.

Su plan… Debería haberlo sabido.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban en mis pantalones cortos ahora. Me desabrochó los pantalones cortos con solo deslizar el pulgar y deslizo la larga cremallera para mostrar mis bragas azules y mis medias de rejilla. No quería detenerlo, no cuando iba a ser enviada a otro mundo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba debajo de él.

Pero tenía preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con plan? —Gemí al ver que bajaba su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Dime, ¿hubieras venido si supieras que iba a acompañarte? —Su voz penetró, buscando respuestas. Él agarró la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y me sacó de la silla lo suficientemente para que él comenzara a quitarme los pantalones cortos.

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que había una parte de mí que sabía que eso era una mentira. Lo vi sacar mis pantalones cortos, dejándolos colgar alrededor de uno de mis tobillos. Mi camisa todavía estaba puesta, lo que me hizo sentir segura. No estaba lista para desnudarme frente a él, todavía no. Sasuke no se molesto con mis medias de rejilla o zapatos.

—Entonces mi plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. Originalmente iba a follarte en la cafetería, pero es demasiado pequeño. Demasiado cerca del trabajo. Luego dejaste de responderme, así que tuve que ser inteligente. Tuve que involucrar a tu tío, usarlo para de cebo vivo para que pudiera traerte aquí.

—Me dijiste que no me preocupara, porque tenías que elegirlo. Me dijiste que no iba a estar involucrado.

Estaba furiosa por su malvado plan, no esperaba que fuera tan lejos, sino que también me excitara. Era una especie de demonio que siempre estaba dos pasos por delante de los demás. Empujé mis Converse contra su estómago, alejándolo de mí, su cuerpo duro y delgado mientras extendía mi pierna. Bajó la vista con una expresión que nunca le había visto usar. Felizmente sorprendido, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé que estaría enojado.

—Estás loco —lo empujé una pulgada más con mis zapatos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de mantenerme quieta, pero se apartó de la fuerza de mis piernas, ya que eran la parte más fuerte de mi cuerpo. Gracias, fútbol.

—Lo sé —sonrió violentamente como si hubiera llegado a ese acuerdo años atrás.

Sasuke agarró mi tobillo y lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que lo dejó caer a un lado cuando vio la marca de desgaste de mi zapato. Se movió y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando caer unos pocos mechones oscuros sobre su rostro. Sasuke se quitó el cinturón de los pantalones y se lo envolvió en la mano como si estuviera listo para disciplinarme. Observé atentamente el cuero desaparecer alrededor de su mano, con la esperanza, no, rezando para que no lo usara conmigo y me demostrara que no ensuciara su ropa. Pero, en cambio, lo tiró al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, el mismo ruido que mi fantasía.

—¿Pensaste que iba a usar eso contigo? —Sonrió.

Sí.

Dio un paso más cerca de mí y bajo sus labios a mi oído. Su aliento era pesado, caliente y salvaje. —¿No crees que quiero castigarte? ¿Para hacerte daño? —El calor en su voz hizo que mis bragas se sintieran incómodas por mi humedad— . No por la marca que me dejaste en mi camisa. Oh, no gatita. Pero porque dejaste a papi seco este fin de semana, sin agua ni comida.

Las manos de papá subieron por mis muslos bruscamente, hacia mi coño empapado. Abrió mis medias de rejilla moviendo mis bragas a un lado tan rápido que mi jadeo se retraso. Deslizó su dedo medio dentro de mí y dejé escapar un gemido tan fuerte que olvidé dónde estábamos. Respondió rápidamente, poniendo su mano sobre mi boca para callarme mientras aún me tocaba. Su dedo dentro me conmovió como si estuviera echando un vistazo a su nuevo hogar.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Apretó, mirándome cuando su labio superior se contrajo.

Negué con la cabeza. —No.

—Entonces vas a tener que callarte. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Negué con la cabeza 'no' nuevamente.

Papi se rió entre dientes y me puso otro dedo, curvó sus dedos y buscó mi punto G, que me encontró a la velocidad de la luz como si ya conociera mi cuerpo mejor que yo. Empujó sus dedos dentro de mí más duro y más rápido como si quisiera que fuera fuerte. Como si quisiera que nos atraparan. Mi cuerpo hirvió, listo para estallar en un orgasmo pero lo sostuve. Lo sostuve apretado.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Papi deslizó un tercer dedo dentro de mí. Mordí su palma y no le importó; en todo caso, lo excitó porque vi su pene latir en sus pantalones. Papi se mordió el labio y se adentró en mí, sin miedo a mojarse y amar cada segundo. Me hizo sentir segura, como si no quisiera nada más que complacerme y verme entrar en otro universo mientras estaba en sus garras. Rodé mis ojos hacia atrás, rompiendo la cadena entre nuestros ojos para poder tener un poco de tiempo para mí antes de acercarme a la mano de Big Daddy.

Pero mi tiempo solo fue interrumpido cuando papi susurró con voz ronca. —¿No ves que tu cuerpo es mío? ¿No ves que solo yo puedo hacerte esto? ¿Para hacerte sentir como si estuvieras siendo alimentada y comida viva, al mismo tiempo? Nadie te follará como yo. Y cuando hayamos terminado con la lista y te dirijas al siguiente tipo, estarás deseando que sea yo.

Gimoteé y lo mordí más fuerte mientras dejaba que mi orgasmo destrozara mi cuerpo como lo habían hecho las palabras de papi. Eso era cierto. Nunca iba a encontrar un Big Daddy como Sasuke, que me tomara como quisiera, como si odiara todo y a todos y fuera su única fuente de alivio.

Sasuke disminuyó la velocidad de su mano y dejó que mi cuerpo se recuperara de mi caída. Mi coño se agarró a sus dedos cuando trató de sacarlos. Mi coño no quería que se fuera. Él chupó su dedo y liberó su mano sobre mi boca, dejándome estupefacta de que me probara después de que llegara.

—Tan dulce como pensé —sonrió.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y acercó la silla hacia él. La silla chirrió por el suelo hasta que se cernió sobre mi coño, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sentí su aliento caliente y pesado sobre mi coño, pero no me moví porque tenía curiosidad por ver si me iba a lamer. Todos mis ex odiaban hacerlo, lo cual es probablemente la razón por la que nunca fui una gran admiradora de las mamadas ya que el favor nunca fue devuelto.

Sasuke tiró de mis bragas hacia un lado agresivamente y le dio a mi hendidura una larga lamida, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Todo se sentía mucho más sensible, su lengua, su barba, su toque, sus ojos perforando mi alma. Él me vio reaccionar a su lengua, girando mágicamente alrededor de mi clítoris y arriba y debajo de mi raja mientras agarraba mis muslos bruscamente. Entonces, de repente, Papi chupó mi clítoris.

—¡Dios mío, Papi! —Me retorcí en mi asiento pero de alguna manera mantuve el volumen de mi voz. Pasé mi mano por su cabello y lo agarré con fuerza mientras me trataba mejor que cualquier hombre con el que haya estado alguna vez. Nadie te follará como yo. La voz de Papi sonó dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez como una alarma de incendio rota.

Besó mi clítoris y supe que la aventura había terminado. —Haría esto todo el día si pudiera, pero tenemos poco tiempo. Ponte de rodillas —Papi señaló la silla mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero lo ignoré y caí al suelo, su polla a centímetros de mi boca llena de lágrimas. No podía controlarme a mi misma más. Quería probarlo y lo iba a conseguir ahora, incluso si tuviera que ir a cuatro patas y menear el culo. Deshice su cinturón, su cremallera, y supliqué a sus jeans ajustados salir de sus gruesos muslos. Levanté la vista hacia Sasuke, que no dijo nada, porque mi coño o mi boca servirían, siempre y cuando no se estuviera secando al sol. Mantuve sus ojos en mi punto de vista mientras bajaba sus calzoncillos. Su polla rebotó tan rápido que pensé que iba a noquearme. Saqué la lengua y guié mi boca babeante a su pene, sin quitarle los ojos a Papi.

Big Dad D.

Inhaló bruscamente mientras sus párpados parpadeaban con dicha y éxtasis. Ambas manos suavemente encontraron su camino hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Estaba grueso y lleno de frustración que quería sacarme y yo le dejaría, pero Papi se tomó su tiempo. Me dejó hacer lo mío, cubriendo su polla con mi saliva y gimiendo de satisfacción. Su polla comenzó a ser mía, su sabor salado desapareciendo cuanto más subía y bajaba por su eje. Gemí, sorbí y me deslicé sobre él y lo amo cada segundo.

Giré mi lengua alrededor de su punta y luego lamí su abertura, lo que volvió loco. Recogió la mayor parte de mi cabello con una mano y lo sostuvo apretado mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y los dos primeros botones de la camisa para estar más cómodo. Me dejó subir y bajar su polla a mi antojo, apenas llegando a la mitad de su polla y sin aliento cuando subí. Él me vio luchando y le encantó, al igual que a mí.

Mantuvo mi cabeza quieta y me jodió la boca como si fuera el único juguete con el que siempre quiso jugar. Sasuke se mordió el labio con fuerza para limitar sus gemidos, lo que me hubiera encantado oír mientras entraba y salía de mis labios. Inhaló bruscamente otra vez, esta vez empujando mi cabeza tan abajo como pudo sobre su polla, que no era mucho. Él me sostuvo allí unos segundos y vio mis ojos llorar mientras sonreía. Finalmente me soltó cuando una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y apartó un mechón de mi cabello, para tener una vista completa de mí. —Eres nueva en esto ¿verdad?

—Mmm —asentí.

—Tenemos mucho para practicar —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Respira hondo.

Yo sabía lo que significaba, así que respiré hondo y vi cómo la polla de Sasuke se deslizaba dentro de mí. Estaba a medio camino, pero Papi estaba decidido a divertirse más conmigo. Empujó lentamente y empujó mi cabeza hacia su polla, pero no pude llegar más lejos.

—Mierda. Estás apretada —gimió y se retiró.

Otra lágrima corrió por mi rostro mientras jadeaba y miraba hacia arriba.

—Tanta práctica —sonrió. Sasuke tomó mi mejilla, frotando su pulgar para atrapar mi lágrima.

Abrí mi boca de par en par e invité a Big Papi de nuevo, decidida a llevarlo del todo en este momento. Pero ese no era su plan: su plan era follarme la boca rápida y duramente sin piedad, mientras que me ahogaba y amordazaba. Fue profundo, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente como para privarme de aire durante unos segundos. Sus gemidos se volvieron más pesados y frecuentes, así que lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Mierda. Me voy a correr —Papi estaba a punto de salirse, pero le agarré la parte posterior de los muslos y sacudí la cabeza.

Yo quería que se corriera. Yo quería probarlo. Quería sentir su semen deslizarse por mi garganta como lo había imaginado cientos de veces desde que conseguí sus fotos desnudo. Él resopló de manera sorprendida y continuó donde lo había dejado sin hacer preguntas. Me excitaba cada vez que parecía sorprendido por mí. A pesar de que Papi sabía lo mucho que quería esto, no creo que realmente entendiera cuánto necesitaba esto.

—Ya voy. Mierda. ¡Ya voy, Sakura! —Gruñó Papi, dándome una advertencia, pero no me preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

El semen de Papi llenó mi boca en segundos, durante unos segundos. Era como una ola cálida e interminable que me golpeaba duro con un líquido espeso, salado y delicioso. Tragué saliva, tenía que hacerlo, porque el sabor me picaba el paladar y no tenía nada que ver con eso. Lo engullí y chupé la punta para asegurarme de que lo tenía todo, porque en este momento era adicto a su gusto y a la forma en que me hacía sentir.

—¡Mierda! —Gruñó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Santo cielo… — susurró esta vez apretando su mano alrededor de mi pelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla mientras chupaba la última gota de su semen. Sus brazos estaban con la piel de gallina y sus ojos parecían borrachos y drogados. Juguetonamente mordí la punta de su pene, mostrándole mis dientes, y solté una risita. Debe haberle gustado —como lo hizo cuando le mordí la palma de la mano— porque su polla latía de nuevo. Me levanté y ambos empezamos a vestirnos.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros mientras nos vestíamos. No era un silencio que hiciera que quisieras gritar, sino uno que hacía que quisieras apreciar el momento. Arreglé mi atuendo y vi a Sasuke ponerse su corbata, la última pieza de su atuendo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no parecía que iba a desaparecer pronto.

—Faltan cuatro más —murmuré, sentándome en mi asiento sin querer volver a la mesa ya que tenía una vista completa de Sasuke. Tenía la barbilla baja, pero él me miró, haciendo que pareciera enojado, a pesar de que no lo era. Él estaba lo más alejado de enojarse en este momento.

—Ven aquí —dio un paso hacia mí y agarró la servilleta de la mesa. Lo llevó a mi mejilla y secó un poco de mi máscara corrida que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Sabes tu piercing del labio…

Lo miré ansiosamente, esperando a que terminara su oración.

—Funciona de maravilla en una mamada —sonrió.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sin decir nada, pero en realidad tome su comentario como un pequeño cumplido.

—Perfecto. Ahora te ves menos como una estrella porno…

Sabía a dónde iba con esto, así que le di una palmada en el estómago con el dorso de la mano para callarlo.

Él se rió de la bofetada, pero se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso. —Lo siento. A veces no tengo filtro. —Volvió a limpiar mis mejillas, que ya estaban limpias, teniendo en cuenta la servilleta blanca—. No lo dije en serio. No eres una… tú no eres una. Eres lo más alejado de una, Sakura. Lo siento.

—Eres un imbécil. —Le quité la servilleta de la mano y me sequé el rostro, pero Sasuke había sacado todo mi maquillaje.

—Lo sé —admitió de nuevo—. Soy un montón de cosas.

Se alejó, metiéndose la camisa blanca en los pantalones y tirando de la silla de la puerta, colocándola en su lugar original como si nada hubiera pasado en esta habitación.

El segundo antes de que Sasuke se sentara, la camarera entró.

—Vuestra comida está lista.

Ya comí, pensé.

Continuará……………..

Que les pareció, valió la pena? Jajajaj me disculpo nuevamente x la tardanza, el siguiente capítulo en unos días los publico, que tengan un bello día!!


End file.
